


Empty Space

by Judai_Kun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judai_Kun/pseuds/Judai_Kun
Summary: Yuya separates from Yuto, but with Yuto gone he feels like a peace of his soul is missing. Yuya and his friends have to try and get Yuzu and her counterparts back, but with jealousy and fighting going on between the friends, what will happen? (There may be a little bit of Yuyaxcounterparts)





	1. Chapter 1ish

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying to update as fast as i can ;). please tell me what you think about my stories :D and i look forward to your feedback. 030

THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

 

Yuya was up against Kaito Tenjou. This boy had just threatened to turn his friends into cards and was currently telling Yuya that he would also become one along with them. Yuto said how the boy seemed different from what he used to be like, how the kindness in his eyes had now turned to hate. It made sense seeing that his dimension had been taken over and there were very few people left sinse the fusion dimension had turned a lot of the citizens into cards. Even after Yuya had explained that they weren't there to harm anyone, even though he had said that they were not any threat the boy didn't listen.

"Well I guess I'll just have to show him with my dueling, the dueling i discovered from Jack Atlas!" Yuya announced.

'Yuya, that isn't going to work this time, he isn't going to listen to you. At this point he has to much hate within him to listen to us! ' Yuto explained to Yuya in his mind.

"Well I have to try!" Yuya said go thin air, his friends thinking it was kind of odd that he was talking tohimself. Although this isn't the first time he has talked to himself.

"Let me try, I don't want him to hurt you in this duel. Besides we know each other, he might let us go if I talk to him." Yuto calmly says.

"So you want to use my body for a bit then?" Yuya asks.

Yuto smiles and shakes his head at the tomato haired boy. Yuya gives him a questioning look, when suddenly he gets an odd feeling from within himself. If felt as if a part of him was being removed. When Yuya next looked up, standing in front of him was Yuto.

"I have been storing energy so that I can form a body and allow for you to have your body to yourself." Yuto explained with a small smile.

Yuto turns away from Yuya to face Kaito, then starts walking towards him, Yuya left behind with an empty feeling within his chest. Yuya grips his shirt, he starts to feel breathless, he just couldn't seem to breathe in enough air. The eggplant haired boy starts to talk to the shocked Kaito in front of him. He explains how Yuya and his friends weren't enemies, but Kaito saying he doesn't think of them as friends teleported out of there. When Yuto turned around to face Yuya he was on the ground hyperventilating. Yuto runs over to the boy.

'What happened?' Yuto thought to himself. He hasn't seen anyone do anything. Yuyas friends Shingo and Noboru were next to him questioning what was wrong. Yuto gets near them.

"Whats wrong? What happened?"

"He just suddenly started having breathing difficulties!" Shingo replied in a hurry.

"I'm... Fine." Yuya gasps out.

"You don't look very fine." Yuto says.

Yuto reaches down to help Yuya get up when the tomato haired boy struggled to do so. When Yuto touched Yuya he suddenly started breathing normally. Yuto looked to Yuyas face in surprise, Yuya had that same stunned look that you had. Yuto smiled when he saw Yuya seemed to be fine now, he hated seeing the little tomato when something was wrong.

'He should always wear an adorable smile.' Yuto thought to himself. As if the thought had triggered it Yuya smiled cheerfully back at him.

"I wonder what that was about." Yuya says.

"Are you okay Yuya?" Noboru asks.

"I think so."

Yuto let's Yuya go, allow for Yuya to stand on his own.

"We have to find Yuzu." Yuto then stated to the two boys looking between Yuya and Yuto as if they had missed something as to what was going on.

"Oh yeah! " Yuya said, "this is yuto, he is from the xyz dimension."

Yuto gives them all a small smile.

Yuto again says that they have to get to Yuzu and starts to walk away from the group. Suddenly there is a lot scream out pain from where Yuya is. He was once again clutching his shirt and has tears in his eyes from the pain. Noboru and Shingo rush over and grab his arms to keep him standing when he looked like he was about to fall. Yuto once again rushed to Yuya.

'What's wrong? Whats wrong with Yuya?' Were the words that kept repeating in his mind. Yuto gets to Yuya and reaches out, once again as soon as Yuto touched Yuya, he sat up straight. He looked perfectly fine, as if it hasn't happened.

"Whats wrong Yuya? If you are still in pain you can tell us!" Yuto starts questioning Yuya.

"I don't know." Yuya replies. "My chest just suddenly felt like it was burning."

Yuto looked unhappy, he didn't want his standard dimension counterpart to be in pain.

"Okay, just tell us if you get it again." Noboru tells the tomato haired boy.

Yuya nods and gives a small smile, not one of his cheerful ones. A reassuring smile that said he would be okay. Yuto nods at this and he takes a step away when suddenly two arms had wrapped around his waist. Looking down at Yuya whose face was now buried in his back, yuto asks:

"Yuya? Whats wrong? Does your chest hurt again?"

"No...it's just... When you stepped away I got this empty feeling... I don't know what's wrong." Yuya replies with a slight blush to his cheeks at the thought of what he was doing.

Yuto smiles at Yuya and takes one of the boys hands within one of his own and starts to walk forward once again with Yuya in his grip. Yuto now knew what was wrong with Yuya, when he brought his soul out of Yuyas body it must have left a hole where it used to be. The eggplant haired boy felt bad for what he was doing to Yuya, but he couldn't tell the other boy of what was happening otherwise he might feel guilty because he knew it would make yuto feel bad.


	2. Chapter 2ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: yuto separated from yuya…oooohhhh myyyyy gooooodddddd XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo everyone, sorry to bother you before you read more of this story...I just hope that you enjoy it and if you do please review and give tips on how I can make my fanfics better :D. I hope you like it, now for the last bit: I own not the characters, nor the series, but i hope you enjoy, Thank-you.

THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...BUT I DONT HTINK THERE WERE ANY IN THIS CHAPTER...

Yuya wakes up, his eyes opened wide when he took in his surroundings. He felt warm, but he was also being weighed down by something in the darkness. He didn’t know what was happening, in his half asleep state he jumped up. He took a step back from the spot in which he was lying down, only to feel a slight stabbing pain within his chest. His eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, Yuto was lying on next to where he had been with his arms straight out.

Yuya now remembered all the events from yesterday and how Yuto had separated from him. Yuya must have fallen asleep when they were taking a break and the eggplant haired boy who the little tomato had been clinging to fell asleep next to him. Yuya looked at Yuto thinking it was funny how he seemed like the kind of person that wouldn’t move much in his sleep, yet here he was in a crazy looking posture. Yuto begins to move, feeling the lack of Yuya who had been next to him, his eyes shot open.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” The soft voice of Yuya asked from the darkness.

“No.” Yuto answered, before the tomato haired boy shivered from a small breeze hit him. “Are you cold?”

“Naw.” Yuya lied as another gust of wind blew causing Yuyas’ whole body to start shaking from the cold. In a trembling voice he stated, “Actually I’m freezing.”

“Come here.” Yuto said with a small chuckle. They used their jackets as blankets, both snuggling under the coats.

With each other’s heat they both warmed up fast. Yuya snuggled closer to Yuto, while Yuto put an arm around Yuya, protecting him from rolling out from their blanket into the cold. It wasn’t long before they had both fallen asleep again. The next time Yuya opened his eyes, he was no longer on the ground. Instead he was on the back of Yuto who was carrying him while Noboru and Shingo walked ahead of them.

Yuya blushed and gasped as he realized he was being carried.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Yuto said quietly to Yuya as Yuyas’ face blushed a shade darker, nearly the same colour as his hair.

“Um, good morning Yuto….why didn’t you wake me?” Yuya questioned

“We all voted that our sleeping princess was too cute to wake up.” Shingo said from ahead in a mocking tone.

This cause Yuto and Noboru to give small chuckles. This caused Yuya to become more embarrassed as he slid himself down from Yutos’ back. Yuya looked at the three of them with a glare, then walked ahead, ignoring that slight pain in his chest.

“I’m not a princess.” The tomato haired boy mumbled.

“We just decided that you could use some more sleep.” Yuto stated, with a small smile on his face, speeding up so that he was walking next to Yuya.

“Thanks…. And Thank you for carrying me.” Yuya told the group around him.

Suddenly spotting people from academia, the group races into a nearby house to avoid being found. Noboru watches them through a crack in the wall. When it was clear the four were about to leave when they hear someone speak from behind them.

“Yuto? Is that you?” Everyone turned at the familiar voice. “Where have you been?”


	3. Chapter 3ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: “er ma gerd Yuto iz dat yuuu?” came a mysterious voice. 0000000ooooooo who is it gunna beeeeee??? Your gonna find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo everyone, sorry to bother you before you read more of this story...I just hope that you enjoy it and if you do please review and and tell me how I can improve to make my stories better ;). I hope you like it, now for the last bit: I own not the characters, nor the series, but i hope you enjoy, Thank-you. :D

SPOILERS MAY CONTAIN, MIGHT NOT, READ AT RISK OWN

 

“Yuto is that you? Where have you been?” a familiar voice asked.

Everyone turns around to find..

“Shun.” Yuto says calmly.

“Yuto, I thought you love me, why do you act as if you don’t.” shun cried(sorry too much abridged series)

“You have been gone for a long time, and you don’t have anything to say?” Shun said angrily.

“I’m sorry, we will explain later, for now we have to find some where we won’t be found.” Yuto replies quickly.

After they had found somewhere safe, everything was explained to Shun. 

Shun sighed as he said, “okay I get it now, but still couldn’t he have told me?” Shun pointed at Yuya. “Or you could have told me when you possessed his body.”

“I’m sorry, we decided it was best just to not tell many people. It wouldn’t really help if people started thinking Yuya was crazy.” Yuto replied.

Shun hugged Yuto, glad he could see his friend again. “ Okay, I guess that makes sense.” Shun said as he did so.

Yuya felt a small pinch of jealousy. After Shun broke away from the hug, Yuya latched onto Yutos arm, saying his chest kind of hurt. Yuto gave a small smile to the tomato haired boy as he patted Yuyas head.

“We need to continue looking for Yuzu.” Yuto stated after they had rested for a bit.

 

They walked for a while and Yuya started becoming tired and was a few steps behind the group. The pain in his chest wasn’t helping the situation. He glanced back at Shingo who was drowning in sweat as he tried to keep up. The tomato haired boy looked ahead at Yuto, who was currently talking to Shun, while Noboru walked silently. Yuya once again started feeling jealous.

‘Why is Yuto only talking to him, he could talk to me as well.’ Yuya thought to himself.

Yuto suddenly gasped grabbing his shirt, it was the same place where Yuya had felt pain previously. Yuya watched wide eyed, as Shun held onto Yuto to keep him from falling. This caused Yuya to become more jealous, which made Yuto scream as he was shifted to the ground in pain.

Yuya realized it was his fault. Yuto must be hurt by his thought of jealousy. Deciding he would shut away all the thoughts he was just thinking, he ran to Yuto. Yuto was recovering from what just happened. He was confused as to what had happened.

‘it mustn’t have been what been happening to Yuya, he wasn’t that far away.’ Yuto thought as he looked over at Yuya. When Yuto looked into Yuyas eyes, he could see guilt. ‘Why?’ Yuto wondered.


	4. Chapter 4ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Yuya is jealous….and that’s just adorable, take that man for yourself, don let anyone take him ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo everyone, sorry to bother you before you read more of this story...I just hope that you enjoy it and if you do please tell me what you think of the fic :D, I love hearing feedback 030. I hope you like it, now for the last bit: I own not the characters, nor the series, but i hope you enjoy, Thank-you.

THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, BUT I DOUBT IT IN THIS CHAPTER….READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ANYWAY.

The team was looking for hints as to what they should do next in order to locate their kidnapped friends and find a way to jump to the fusion dimension. As they made their way around they met with a few people, nearly all of them bolted the moment they saw the people in which they didn’t recognise. Some had stopped when they saw Shun or Yuto, recognising the two, though none of them seemed to be able to give any information which they had not already found.

There were several time which everyone had to hide, when they would see a group of Academia student searching the Xyz dimension. Something that had caught Yuto’s attention was how there are a lot more there today then there had been the previous. They also seemed to be trying to find something, they could just be trying to find the remaining Xyz dimension civilians, but then why weren’t they trying this hard to find them yesterday.

“Has anyone else noticed how there appear to be more people from Academia today than there were yesterday?” Yuto asked.

“Now that you mention it, that does appear to be the case.” Noboru replies.

“They seem to be trying to find something.” Shun states.

They all suddenly hear footsteps approaching them, the person they belonged to was running. Everyone quickly hid within the walls of an old building, peeking through the holes to see who it was.

“YUZU!” Yuya shouted, he runs out from his hiding stop.

Yuzu stops, she looks at him for a few seconds before running to Yuya and hugging him.

“I’ve been looking for you, I was starting to think I wouldn’t find you here. I was told this is where you would be.” Yuzu said, her voice coming out in sobs as she spoke with tears in her eyes.

“It’s okay I'm here now… who told you I would be here?” Yuya asked.

Hearing more footsteps approaching them, they all hid again.

“I’ll explain everything after we find a safe place.” The pink haired girl whispered.

While they snuck around the remains of the Xyz dimension, Yuzu clung to Yuyas arm, not wanting to be taken from his side again. Yuto watched the two, he wasn’t willing to admit he was jealous of Yuzu. 

‘Well I guess she just really missed him.’ Yuto thought to himself. ‘Though I think Yuya looks better when he is clinging to me…What am I thinking?’ Yuto looked up ahead, to where Yuya and Yuzu are. He saw Yuya twitching slightly, from the pain of Yuto not being close to him. Yuto felt a little bit of pleasure in the fact that Yuya needed him, Yuya relied upon him to keep from feeling the pain, while the little pink haired girl currently hugging his arm can’t do anything.

Yuto would sometimes move a little bit further away from Yuya and watch him flinch from the pain, although he did feel guilty for it, he couldn’t help but do it.

When they had finally reached a quiet spot where they wouldn’t be found, Yuzu started explaining.

“Okay, I met with Rin, Ruri and Serena within the fusion dimension. They have all been captured by the professor. I was told that the Professor was trying to catch all us girls from our dimensions in order to get Yuya, Yuto and Yugo to come and find us. He has found some way of using us to bring all the dimensions together, this will allow for him to be able to rule all of the dimensions.”

“So what you are trying to say is, you, Yuya and Yuto should stay here while I, Shingo, the great and powerful, stop this professor guy.” 

“That would certainly not be the best idea, they are our strongest fighters (if you would call card games fighting).” Noboru states.

“I think it would be wise if we all work together.” Shun says.

“Okay, so then we will all go. I know where a portal is that can get all of us to the Fusion dimension.” Yuzu tells everyone.

They all follow Yuzu, she walks next to Yuto talking with him. Yuto chats with her, she seems to be quite nice from what he was able to tell.

Yuya walked quietly behind everyone, he was starting to get tired, although he didn’t want to tell any of them. Most of the walk to Yuzus little explanation area, Yuya had been in pain. It drained a lot of his energy pretending nothing was wrong, while Yuzu was clutching his arm. He was feeling a little bit of a sting as he is walking now. The tomato haired boys sees how well Yuto and Yuzu seem to be getting along, Yuya keep himself from feeling jealous of the two, not wanting Yuto to be in pain. 

Yuyas legs grew heavier by the second, he was getting further behind the group, the pain growing more intense. He fall to his knees, keeping himself from screaming from the pain.

“Hey guys, I think he might be dying.” Shingo told to rest of the group, they all turned around to see what he was talking about.

Yuto rushed over, he had not realised how far away he had gotten, he had become too distracted. When Yuya began coughing, Yuto put a hand to Yuyas forehead.

“You have a fever.” Yuto stated. “You know if you didn’t feel well, you could have told me.”

“My chest hurts.” Yuya tells Yuto quietly.

Yuto give Yuya a small smile, then he picked up the tomato haired boy, carrying him on his back. Yuto goes back to Yuzu.

“Are you okay?” Yuzu questions Yuya in a worried tone.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Yuya replies. The young duelist hugs The eggplant haired boy tighter to keep from falling, and rest his head on Yutos shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Yuto is jealous and he is just tots adorable, Yuya is jealous which is adorable and omg they are both so cute…wat shallz hapanz nxt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo, please enjoy this chapter and if you do please tell me what you think :D, I love hearing feedback <3\. I hope you like it, now for the last bit: I own not the characters, nor the series, but i hope you enjoy, Thank-you. ;)

THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS, BUT I REALLY DOUBT IT AT THIS POINT BUT HEY….READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ANYWAY.

 

The group reached their destination, yuzu activated the machine, there was a strong gust that was pulling them towards it, with swirls of mist within it.

“How do you know how to activate this thing?”, Shun questioned the pink haired girl.

“Serena had used it before, they told me to go through and find help, they didn’t get the chance to follow.” Yuzu replied, her voice filled with guilt when remembering how she couldn’t bring the other three with her, how she was powerless to do anything to stop them from being captured again.

Yuya seeing the look on her face, climbed down from Yutos back and petted her head.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Yuya stated, he hated seeing her upset.

The pink haired girl gave him a small smile and hugged him. Yuto watch deciding he should ignore the feeling he got from watching the tomato haired boy being embarrassed by someone other than himself. 

“We should get going.” Yuto said to the two, put a hand on each of their shoulders and gently pushing them apart.

Yuzu made a small sound of annoyance as she was separated from Yuya, she didn’t understand why Yuto had butted in. Couldn’t he see they were having a moment?   
Yuya agreed with Yuto, they stepped closer to the teleportation device, Yuto wrapping an arm around Yuya’s waste. Yuya looked at him as he did so with a slightly confused look upon his face, his cheeks getting a red,

“Gotta make sure we don’t get separated.” Yuto stated. “Does this make you uncomfortable?” Yuto added, not that he wanted to move if Yuya wasn’t comfortable with it.

“Y-Yeah, its f-fine”, Yuya stuttered the reply, cheeks getting a little closer to the colour of his hair. He clung onto Yuto, Yuto smiled at him as he did so.

“We should all get into groups, make sure we have someone else with us even if we get separated from the rest.” Noboru told the group.

“Well then I guess I will go with our little lady, a gentleman such as I would know how to treat her right.” Shingo stated, before he was swatted with Yuyus fan.

“I'm going with Yuya.” The pink haired girl stated, grabbing his arm awkwardly, with Yuto still attached to his waste. Yuya pulled her closer to make sure she didn’t get pulled out of his grip. Shun, Shingo and Noboru found a way of hanging onto each other, while Yuto grumbled to himself how he found Yuzu annoying.

All of them stepped into the mist, which pulled them in quickly, throwing them around roughly before it spat them into the fusion dimension. The two groups ended in different locations within the duel academy island.

Yuya’s group found themselves on the group, Yuto hurrying over to Yuya helping him up, brushing off any dirt that may have gotten onto the boy.

“Are you okay, you didn’t get hurt did you?” Yuto asked with a worried tone.

“I'm fine.” Yuya replied, with smile lighting up his face.

“I'm fine too, thanks for asking.” Yuzu stated, annoyed that they hadn’t even payed attention to her.

“Oh, I'm sorry your highness. Allow for me to help you.” Yuto said to the girl, helping her up from the ground. Her cheeks became a little pink, at being called his highness.

Yuya didn’t like this, he pouted and turned away from the scene.

“Ouch, bloody hell.” Yuto exclaimed, Yuya’s eyes widening, realizing the pain he had caused Yuto.

“Are you okay?” Yuzu quickly asked.

“I'm perfectly fine, I think I might have bruised a muscle or something.”

Yuya not looking up as he walked over to the two, not wanting Yuto to see the guilt upon his face, he grabbed a bit of Yuto’s jacket. Yuto looked to the boy who seemed to be asking for attention. He put his hand to Yuya’s hair running his fingers through it.

“Shall we try and find the others?”, Yuto gently asked Yuya, who just nodded as a reply.

 

They hadn’t been wandering too long before Yuya, Yuto and Yuzu heard someone yell from behind them..

“Who are you three, you are clearly not in uniform?”

When he boy saw their faces he recognised Yuzu, he knew she was the girl that the head of their school had been trying to find. He notified a couple of the other student that were nearby, who both walked up behind Yuto and Yuto, grabbing the two to keep them from running away. Yuzu was startled, as she turned to meet the eyes of the two boys with the same face.

“RUN YUZU, GET OUT OF HERE!” Yuya yelled at her.

“If you run, we will make these two boys face some of the worst torture you could think of.” One of the Academia students states.

“Don’t worry about us get out of here.” Yuto calmly says to her, although he was quite worried about the boy next to him, it was her fault he was in this kind of danger.

“If I go with you, will you let them go?” Yuzu asked.

Each of the academia students grinned at each other with an evil glint in their eye. “Yes, we will, now come with us.”

Yuzu nodded as she walked towards one to be taken away.

“DON’T LISTEN TO THEM YUZU!” Yuya yelled frantically, tears building up in his eye, he didn’t want her to get taken away again, not after his had only just found her again.

Yuto grabbed to arm of the student who was keeping him captive, throwing him over his shoulder, onto the ground then quickly releasing Yuya from the others grasp, they grabbed Yuzu and ran.

Soon they all came to a stop, panting, trying to regain their breath.

“WHAT DID YOU THINK YOUO WERE DOING!” Yuto yelled at Yuzu angrily.

“I was getting you two out of danger.” The pink haired girl stated, confused by his sudden outburst. She didn’t understand why he was so angry.

“Do you really thing that people from academia are trustworthy?! Did you really think they would just let us go?!” 

“What other choice did I have, it was the easiest way to try and free you guys!” She was starting to get angry.

“You put Yuya in danger with your presence here, then you start hurting him by putting yourself in danger! Think about others, start listening to what others are saying! WE TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THERE!” Yuto’s voice got loud again, making Yuzu flinch.

“WELL I WAS TRYING TO HELP THE TWO OF YOU.” Yuzu shouted back.

“MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO, YOUR PRESSENCE IS ONLY GOING TO WORRY YUYA MORE THAN HE NEEDS TO!”

“What is your problem with me, one minute you treat me nicely, then you start saying that its all my fault?” Yuzu questions

“Because you are getting in the way!”

“GUYS STOP!” Yuya shouted at the two. They both turned to him angrily.

“ITS HER FAULT SHE…!”   
“ITS HIS FAULT HE…!”

Both of their voices were loud and got louder, one could no longer understand what they were saying. Yuya left the two, running away from them and he didn’t stop until the pain of being away from Yuto became unbearable.


	6. Chapter 6ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Yuto and Yuzu had a fight and Yuya ran….what gonna hap now? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna here what you guys think, so please give meh your feedback, if ya has da times to ;D. I hope you like it, now for the last bit: I own not the characters, nor the series, but i hope you enjoy, Thank-you. 030

THIS WONT CONTAIN SPOILERS, BUT I WILL WARN JUST COZ I PROBABLY SHOULD….READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ANYWAY.

Yuya was crying, barely able to move due to the pain. He realized that it wasn’t the best idea to run from his friends. The pain completely overtook his body, if he moved at all it would cause him to feel like he was burning. He could hear the sound of students from academia close by, he could hear the voice ordering the students. Yuya dragged himself to a tree, using it to hide. He looked out from behind the tree as he heard the voices of students get closer.

Peeking out from his hiding spot, he saw a boy with purple hair, with pink strips through it, pink eyebrows and a face identical to his. He had heard from Yuzu about his fusion counterpart. The boy had a sadistic grin on his face, as though he was playing a game.

“As soon you find any of the three intruders, contact me.”

“Yes Mister Yuri.” The academia student chimed in unison.

The students left, while Yuri stood for a few seconds, before turning towards the tree Yuya was hiding behind, Yuya quickly pulling his head back to try and avoid being seen, this caused him to cough, he tried to cough quietly, his chest burning, tears spilling down his cheeks as it happened. Yuya peeked out again, making sure he hadn’t been caught.

Seeing Yuri had disappeared , Yuya let out a sigh. He faced the front, only to be startled by someone standing in front of him. Looking up at the persons face Yuya gasped.

“Well well well, what have we here?” Yuri smirked down at Yuya, who shrank away in fear, cringing and sobbing in pain.  
…  
Yuto looked away from Yuzu, breathless after yelling at her. He look toward where Yuya had been standing, shocked to find him no longer there. Yuto spun around, trying to find him, he wasn’t within the area they were standing.

“Where did Yuya go?” Yuto asked quickly turning towards Yuzu, like she may have an asnswer.

She replied that she hadn’t seen him leave. The two glanced at eyes other worried.

“You hide somewhere here, I’ll go find Yuya.” Yuto told the girl, who nodded in reply and quickly found a stop where she wouldn’t be easily spotted. Yuto set off to find Yuya.

Yuto blamed himself as he walked, he knew the he had ignored the boy when he told them to stop fighting. It was his fault that he was currently worried about the boy, why was he so determined with fighting the girl. It’s not like he disliked her, she just annoyed him the way she clung to Yuya. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way.

He knew Yuya would be in pain, he must have been quite far from them. He could have been caught by academia, they could have been torturing him. Suddenly Yuto heard a scream, recognising Yuya voice, he ran towards the sound. 

Reaching the location in which the scream came from, Yuto found Yuya one the ground by a tree, with a fancy dressed academia student with purple hair. Yuto quickly ran over, giving the boy a blow to the back of the head, knocking him out.

Yuya felt the pain fade and looked up to see Yuto with fear in his eyes. He turned his head away from the boy and ignored his presence while he cried in anger, brushing the tears from his face.

“Yuya.” Yuto said trying to get the boys attention, but Yuya only ignored him. Sighing to himself, he picked up the boy, swinging him onto his back, looking to the one that was on the ground.

Yuto carried Yuya, while dragging Yuri, Yuzu saw the two approaching and quickly rushed towards them, Yuya ignoring her as well. She gave a small smile, she recognised this childish behaviour. He had done it to her before when they had a fight.

“Yuya, I'm sorry.” Yuzu said to him, watching as he made no acknowledgement of her existence. Turning her head, she saw Yuri on the ground covered in dirt and leaves. Gasping, she took a step back. “Its him.” She said, her tone surprised and scared.

“Who is he?” Yuto questioned.

“His name is Yuri from what I recall.” Yuzu replied, rolling the unconscious boy onto his back.  
Yuto saw his face recognising it, as if he was looking into a mirror. The decided that the best idea would be to tie him up and use him to try and get their friends back.

Yuto removed his tie using it to tie the boys feet together, but he didn’t have anything else that would be sufficient to use. Turning to Yuya, knowing that he had some items which could be of use.

“Yuya, do you have anything that would let us use?” Yuto asked the boy with a small smile.

Yuya continued to not speak to him, turning his head away, with a stubborn pout. Yuto’s smile widened as he watch the boy, thinking that his actions were cute.

“Yuya, please?” Yuto said gently. “I'm sorry about before.”

Yuya’s cheek became faintly pink as he watch the boy. He grumbled, taking off his belt and handing it to Yuto, then began trying to untie his choker collar. He couldn’t get the buckle undone without being able to see what he was doing. Yuto smiled watching him, letting out a chuckle. Yuto reached out, taking Yuya’s hands gently and them placing them at the tomato haired boys sides. Then taking the choker off the boy.

“Thank you.” Yuto smiled at Yuya, who blushed darker and turned his head away from the boy.

After completely tying Yuri up, Yuya continued to ignore the other two, who had been teasing him to try and get a reaction. Instead he stubbornly continued to sit and ignore them. After they had given up, the two resorted to talking with each other, they had decided that no one wanted to carry the Academia student, so they would wait for their friends to locate them.

“Oh and I remember there was this one time when Yuya, he was watching one of the other boys in class, he was strong and he picked up this girl. He decided that he thought he was strong enough to do it himself, he tried picking up this student and fell, with her landing on top of him.” Yuzu laughed as she talked with Yuto, who was also laughing at the story. They both knew with Yuyas feminine figure, he wouldn’t be able to do it.

“Then the strong kid came and picked up Yuya, he got really embarrassed and turned bright red.” Yuzu continued.

“That’s kind of like when I was carrying him, Shingo teased him and called him princess.” Yuto replied to her with the recent memory.

The two continued telling stories, until Yuto suddenly felt a slight pain. He looked towards Yuya, who was watching them, until he caught Yuto’s eye, he quickly turned his head away from them.

“Yuya, you can join us if you want.” Yuto said to the boy.

Yuzu and Yuto watched as Yuya lazily crawled towards his friends. When he got to the spot the two were sitting he let out a huff and aloud his body to fall against Yuto, leaning against his shoulder.

“Are you going to talk?” Yuto questioned. Yuya shook his head.

“How about if we apologize?” Yuzu asked. Yuya replied with one quick nod.

“We are very sorry to have angered you almighty Yuya.” Yuzu said to the boy.

“We shall not do it again my princess.” Yuto then told him.

“I'm not a princess!” Yuya replied in an annoyed tone, cheeks turning pink. “And also that time in class..”

Yuya continued to talk to them, correcting every story that they had told about him. After Yuya had finished his telling of the stories they continued to chat. 

Yuto hadn’t realized, but he had started to pet Yuya’s hair. The tomato haired boy had gotten so comfortable, his eyelids began to close and soft snores were heard. Yuto chuckled.

“Hey, I'm sorry about before.” Yuto apologised to Yuzu. “It wasn’t your fault, I was just trying to find someone to blame.” 

“Don’t worry, I will admit it was also my fault, I should have listened.” Yuzu responded smiling.

After a few minutes they heard Yuri start to awaken.

“What? Where am I?” Yuri looked around, then his eyes landed on Yuto, Yuya and Yuzu.

“Oh, I remember what happened. You do realise that the students will be looking for me.” Yuri told them with a sadistic smirk appearing upon his face.

“I guess we will have to keep our voices down then. Won’t we?” Yuzu said, walking over to Yuri. “Now you will have to stay quiet.”

“It doesn’t matter if I make noise or not, they will still find me.” Yuri replied. He didn’t feel like yelling and he thought that it would be amusing to watch the other three for now.

Suddenly they heard rustling. Yuto guarded Yuya waiting for the people to reach them. Three heads poked through some bushes, taking in what was in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Yuya was being sooky, now he isn’t, people has came, wut goooona hupen ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya likey, Give meh ya feedback ;). i like to see what people think of my works. Ill try and update asap :D. I hope you like it, now for the last bit: I own not the characters, nor the series, but i hope you enjoy, Thank-you. 030

NO SPOILERS HERE, BUT IMMA WARN JUST IN CASE THERE ACCIDENTALLY IS ONE….RISK AT YOUR OWN READ.

Suddenly there was rustling in some nearby bushes. Yuto quickly got to his feet and got in a position to guard the tomato haired boy, while said boy awoke and was on guard from the positions he saw his friends in.

Three people stepped out of the bushes, readying themselves for any awaiting attack that may be on the other side. When each group saw who it was they all let out a sigh of relief.

Shun, Noboru and Shingo had made their way across the island and to fins their friends.

“Finally, we have been walking for hours, I deserve a kiss from the lovely princess for all my efforts to get here.” Shingo exaggeratedly spoke, while leaning in towards Yuzu with a smug smile.

“In your dreams.” Yuzu replied with a disgusted expression.

Shingo groans then turns to Yuto and Yuya, remember the defensive position Yuto had taken in front of Yuya when they entered.

“Well then maybe our other princess would be willing to praise me with a kiss.” Shingo said walking towards Yuya, smirking.

“Well I suppose if you won’t survive without one..” Yuya said, smirking back at Shingo while leaning in towards him.

“And that won’t be necessary.” Yuto said, stepping in between Yuya and Shingo with a slightly annoyed look.

“Then carry me Yuto, my prince!” Shingo dramatically draped himself over Yuto, putting a hand to his head in mock faint.

“No.” Yuto replied in monotone.

Shingo pouted and drooped to the ground. Yuri watched Yuto and Yuya giggling to himself. At the sound of his giggles the group turns to him.

“What’s he doing here?” Shun questioned Yuto.

“We happened to run into him and decided that we should keep an eye on him.” the eggplant haired boy told his friend. “We should try and get to the section that the Professor has captured Ruri.”

Noboru made sure all of Yuri’s bindings were tight enough to not fall off, before picking up the boy.

“How about telling us how to get to the Professor.” Shun said to the pink hair boy.

“I suppose I could tell you, but there are guards waiting for you.” Yuri told them smirking.

“That’s fine, I'm sure we are strong enough to take them down.” Yuya voiced.

Yuri of course helped them get where they had to find, thinking that it would just lead them into danger.

As they got closer, several students would challenge them to duels. As they made it to the front of the building in which their friends were being held captive, a bunch of students walked out. There were lot of them and the kids from the opposing dimensions knew that it would take some time to take down all of them.

Suddenly, traps appeared from the ground, nearly capturing all of the kids from standard dimension. Those of the xyz dimension had dodged the attack, after running from the fusion they had built up their reflexes. Yuto had of course grabbed Yuya and pulled him away with him, escaping into some bush land nearby. They watched carefully, as the students of Academia started to pull their friends away.

“YUZU!” Yuya shouted out, before Yuto pulled him further away from the place in which they were watching.

“YUYA, HELP!” Yuzu shouted back, being taken to the Professor, while the others that she was with were pulled off to jail cells.

Shun caught up with Yuya and Yuto. Yuya had tears trickling down his face.

“Why? We had only just gotten her back. Now your just letting them take her?” Yuya questioned Yuto, pulling away from him.

“We’ll get her back.” Yuto explained gently. “But if we are to do that, we have to keep ourselves from being caught.”

“I could have gotten her.” Yuya sobbed. “You should have taken her with you instead of me.”

“She would have slowed us down and she isn’t as good with duelling as you are.” Yuto explained, putting a hand up to Yuya’s cheek and wiping away a tear. “besides, your more important to me than her.”

Yuya’s cheeks tinted slightly pink, as he looked away from Yuto and started rubbing the tears away. 

“I g-guess you might be right.” Yuya replied, a slightly more determined look coming to his eyes. “And we will get her back.”

Yuto felt a little jealous of the relationship Yuya had with the pink haired girl. The eggplant haired boy shoved the jealousy aside and turned to Shun.

“Okay, I think it would be easier for you to sneak in and get everyone out of there, while Yuya and I head in and find the Professor and stop him.” Yuto told the boy who looked to be deep in thought.

“Sounds good.” Shun said, attention snapping to Yuto. “Don’t get caught okay, I don’t know if I would be able to deal with the princess as well as you can.” Shun said to the boy and they both smiled to each other.

Yuya watch as Yuto and Shun whispered between each other, sorting out a plan. At some point the two started to playfully bicker about something and started shoving each other, smiles on their faces showing that it was a good natured bit of fun. Yuya watched wishing he was closer to Yuto, the way Shun was. He didn’t realize the jealousy growing, before suddenly Yuto flinched in pain. Yuya’s eyes grew wide as Yuto coughed a bit, feeling terrible that he had caused the boy pain again. Yuto assured Shun that he was fine as his worried friend hovered over him, worried.

After a few more words with each other Yuto took Yuya’s hand and started pulling him towards the building they were at a few moments ago, explaining what Shun was going to do while they went and did their part of the deal. They watched from some bushes to see if anyone was there. It was still guarded and the trap from before were most likely reset and ready to catch them at any point. 

“We should head around to the back of the building and try and get in through there.” Yuya suggested, Yuto smiled and nodded as the two made the way around the back.

They found a window that wasn’t exactly close to the ground, but if they found a way to climb up they would be able to get in. Yuto noticed that there was some vine in the bushland they had come from and decided to test and see if It was strong enough to hold their weight. He tested it and decided that if they were to weave a few pieces together they would be able to use it. They made a hook on the end that would be able to latch onto the winder and threw it up, allowing for the rope to dangle. Yuto gave it a tug and started to climb up, he reached the window and climbed inside.

“Put a loop in the bottom and I’ll pull you up.” Yuto called to Yuya, who followed his instructions, putting a loop in the bottom and sliding a foot through it and clinging on tight to the rope. Yuya made it to the window, Yuto hugging him close and pulling him inside. Yuya blushed at how close they were, but didn’t make any move to pull away.

“Okay, so we will head that way and it should hopefully lead to where we need to go.” Yuto told the boy pointing in one direction, before seeing that he was still hugging the boy to his body. “S-sorry.” Yuto said, bringing his arm away from the tomato haired boy.

“I-it’s okay.” Yuya replied. “Yuzu will probably be there, we should hurry.”

“Hey, Yuya?” Yuto said to catch the boys attention. When said boy was looking at him he continued . “If I were to go missing, would you some looking for me?” Yuto asked, a slight blush appearing on his face.

“Of course I would, you are one of my precious friends, I would never allow for you to go missing.” Yuya replied to the boy, smiling gently.

‘Friend? That’s right, we are just friends..wait what am I thinking.’ Yuto thought to him shaking away the sadness he felt. He couldn’t understand how he was feeling, he didn’t understand why being ‘just friends’ with Yuya seemed to hurt him. why was he feeling this way? 

‘Maybe I'm sick.’ Yuto put a smile on his face, trying to make it as convincing as he could so that he wouldn’t worry the tomato haired boy.

‘Just friends’. Yuya felt disappointed by this. He was just as confused as Yuto, wondering why his emotions were causing him to feel something so strange.

The two were silent for a few seconds, they both looked up at the same moment, eyes locking with each other’s. Pink coloured both of their cheeks and Yuto suggested they continue finding their friend.

They found it wasn’t as easy as they had originally thought it would be as they walked through the school, Yuya falling a step behind Yuto. Yuya felt like he was being left behind, as he couldn’t keep up the boy in front of him. Yuya reached out towards one of Yuto’s hands, about to clasp his finger around the other boys so that he could keep up. Then he realized what he was doing, he quickly brought his hand back to his side. Yuto would surely think it was weird for a teenage boy to want to hold hand with another. 

Yuto saw Yuya’s actions and held a hand out to the boy. Yuya’s blush grew darker as he took the eggplant boys hand. Both of their heart were pounding, beating so loudly they could hear to sound in their ears. Yuya hoped that his hands wouldn’t start getting sweaty. Thinking that this could be a possibility, he removed his hand from Yuto’s and instead, clung to his arm. He knew this may not have been the best way to deal with the problem, but he was finding it more comfortable like this.

When Yuto felt the boy move to hold onto his arm, both arms wrapped around, one hand grabbing at the fabric of his shirt, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He wanted to hold the boy close to him, he wanted to hug him protectively and keep him from any harm that may come. He want to be able to make the boy happy, he wanted to be able to cradle the boy’s face in his hand and then lean in and kis….

‘WHAT WAS THAT THOUGHT? WHAT AM I THINKING? STOP NOW!’ Yuto snapped out of his previous thoughts. Yuto looked to the boy, as if he was making sure that Yuya didn’t hear the thoughts going through his head and let out a relieved sigh when the boy stared back with childish innocents. Yuya peered at the other curiously, but didn’t question what he was thinking about.

Yuto was finally starting to understand how he was feeling. That was why he hadn’t felt this way before. He had loved people, as friends and family, but he had never been ‘in love’ with someone.


	8. Chapter 2ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Yuto woz in luuuvvvv, who would have thought ;P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo peeps, I hope you enjoy this chapter :). SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG IVE BEEN SOOOO BUSY. Ive had a lot of work, assignment and other things happening in my life, but here it is now :( :D .It isn’t following after the previous, it is following Yuri as to what he did after they all got caught. Please review if ya have the time, I like to hear feedback ;D. I hope you like it, now for the last bit: I own not the characters, nor the series, but i hope you enjoy, Thank-you. 030

SPOILER SHAN’T BE FOUND, BUT A WARNING I SHALL LEAVE..RISK IF READ IS OWN.

Yuri was still tied up as he watched the group get captured. They had dropped him, so he hit the ground, which he knew would leave a nasty bruise later. Although he could escape what he was tied is easily, as these kids were too kind hearted, his restraints were loose and he could slip them off without effort. He had chosen against doing this, deciding it would be interesting to see what they would do. He was also wondering why it was so important to them to stop the Professor. It wasn’t like his intensions were bad, he only wanted to join all the dimensions so everyone can live as one.

After Yuri hit the ground, he quickly removed what he had been tied in. He hid off to the side and watched what would happen. Yuya, Yuto and Shun escaped, and due to Yuya yelling out to his friend the three fled into the bushland. Yuri of course followed them, listening to all that they said and deciding he would follow Yuya and Yuto as they went to retrieve Yuzu.

He followed the boys into the building and followed them, listening to their conversation, thinking of how it all sounded like a typical romance movie. He sweat dropped as he heard Yuya friend zone Yuto, Yuri could clearly tell that the princess was clearly attracted to the prince. They were both so clueless to the affections they held towards each other. After he finished listening to their little chat, he decided he would step out and reveal his hiding stop.

“Oh! Hello again!” Yuri greeted enthusiastically.

The two quickly locked eyes with the boy, who smirked at them. He watched as Yuto placed himself in between Yuya and himself. Yuto was about to pull his duel disk out.

“I don’t feel like duelling right now.” Yuri said to the boy shaking his head. “And if you try and duel me then it will attract the attention of all those guards that your hiding from.”

“Then why don’t you just call them?” Yuto asked, still protectively guarding Yuya.

“Well, you see, I'm kind of curious about something.” Yuri told them.

“And what is that?” Yuya asked wearily.

“Well I wanted to know…why are you fighting against the Professor? All he wants to do is join all of the dimensions so we can live as one.” 

“Don’t you know what his true motives are to joining the dimensions?” Yuya’s look turned into one of confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“The professor wants to join the dimensions so that he can rule them.”

“He is a good ruler, there is no reason to be against this.”

“Have you seen how he treats everyone, or matter which dimension they are from or which team they are on, if he doesn’t like what they are doing or saying they will be punished.”

The boy couldn’t say anything against this as he knew it to be true. He decided to change the topic.

“So what are you two doing now?”

“Like we would tell you.” Yuto quickly replied. Yuri smirked at this.

“Oh how rude!” Yuri said dramatically, raising a hand to his head feigning faint. I stepped around Yuto and walk to Yuya. “Did you hear what he just said to me Princess? He is being so mean.”

“Aw you poor thing.” Yuya said to the boy, an unamused smile coming to his face. “How could Yuto do something so cruel.” Yuya was unable to hold in his silly remarks, even while their enemy was right in front of them.

“Yes he has truly wounded me Princess. I'm in so much pain.” Yuri continued, enjoying their fooling around. Yuto huffed in annoyance, he knew that they had to hurry and this boy was just slowing them down, and the tomato haired boy was only encouraging him.

“Oh? Would you like your little Princess here to kiss it better?” Yuya asked, raising a finger to his lips and posing cutely.

“Of course Princess, Your Prince is in desperate need of help and only you can cure this pain. On the kiss of one as fare as thee can destroyed the pain within.” Yuri leaned in towards Yuya’s face, cupping his jaw with his hand and bringing his face closer.

A smile quickly came to Yuya’s face as he moved out of the boys touched, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek just to humour him.

Yuto was of course enraged.

“DON’T TOUCH YUYA!” Yuto growled. Yuri was blushing, holding a hand to the cheek which their Princess had graced him with his lips.

“I-I didn’t, h-he did it.” Yuri said stuttering uncharacteristically, while he pointed a shaky hand towards Yuya. They were both surprised at how flustered he was. He quickly got back into his usual character, not wanting anyone else to see his reaction.

“Yuto, its fine, I don’t think he’s going to hurt us at the moment.” Yuya told the eggplant haired boy.

“WHY ARE YOU PLAYING ALONG WITH HIM, YOU KNOW WE AREMEANT TO BE HURRYING!”

Yuya shrunk away from Yuto his rage scaring him a little.

“C’mon leave him alone.” Yuri told the boy, seeing how scared the other was. Something within him for some reason brought out a protective nature towards the red eyed boy. He just assumed it was due to him being one of the counterparts.

“SHUT UP!” Yuto angrily said to him. “YUYA YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!” tears came to said boys eyes, guilt forming. The tears spilled as Yuto just looked at him, glared at him. Yuri was a sucker for crying people, although he did usually appear sadistic, he had always been a little nicer to those who were crying.

Due to this, the boy wrapped his arms around Yuya protectively, making Yuto angrier.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM!”

“Sshhh, its okay, don’t cry.” Yuri started hushing the boy. “AND YOU SHUT UP, YOUR JUST SCARING HIM, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Yuto was shaken by this sudden yelling from the boy who took everything in a joking manner. The boy who doesn’t yell. He was protecting HIS princess from HIM. what was he thinking, he had just allowed for his jealousy to control his actions.

Yuri pulled back a little so he could see Yuyas face. “Can you tell me where you’re going, I will help you get there.”

“Y-you aren’t going to d-do anything, there aren’t any traps?” Yuya asked his voice still shaking.

“Yuya, no, we can’t trust him.” Yuto said to the boy, who just ignored him.

“No, I want to speak with the professor anyway, find out if what he is doing is truly worth it.” Yuri smiled gently at Yuya. After he told the purple haired boy where they were going Yuri said he knew exactly how to get there. But first they had to get a key card in order to enter.

As they walked to a room that Yuri said they would get the key card from they were all quiet. Yuya held onto a sleeve on Yuri’s jacket, which Yuri thought was kind of cute and Yuto agreed, he only wished it was himself that Yuya was clinging to.

“Okay, you two stay out here, they shouldn’t question me if I enter and take a card.” Yuri told them. He entered the room leaving them outside.

“Yuto, I'm sorry.” Yuto looked up startled by what Yuya had said.

“What? Why?” 

“Well I understand that you were concerned and I was just messing around with who we thought was the enemy.”

“I'm sorry I yelled at you, I shouldn’t have overreacted.” Yuya smiled at him, causing Yutos heart to speed up and soon Yuri exited t room with the key card.

“Oh? I see the Prince has made up with the Princess. Does that mean I'm no longer the Prince in which your heart yearns for?” Yuri asked jokingly, which Yuya blushed at. 

“Of course you can still be the prince.” Yuya told him with a silly smile.

“What about me then?” Yuto asked gently.

“You can both be princes!” Yuya declares giving them both a peck on the cheek, stunning both of them, their hearts fluttering at top speed. Yuya stood between them and looped his arms around theirs and pulled them in the direction he thought they should go.


	9. Chapter 9ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Yuya haz two princes, ah ma gahdy gahd wat gana hapn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Is it what I think it is? 0o0, that’s right people I have the next chapter ready within like a week :). Ikr how on earth did I manage this? Well I didn’t exactly have much free time, but what I did have was determination and an idea on how to start this chapter, so here it is. Enjoy ;D. Oh yes and: I don own character, or ze series, but i hope you enjoy, Thank-you. 030

SPOILS SHANT EXIST HERE, BUT WARNING HAS BEEN WARNEDS. THE READING ISNT WITHOUT RISK.

Yuri entered the room to get the key card alone, he decided he would leave his little Princess to make up with Yuto, so he left them to their own devises. Entering the room, everyone turned and stared at him, although it wasn’t unusual for the students to watch him in awe, this didn’t seem as though they were thinking of him as though he was their superior. It seemed as though they knew something that he didn’t, or they were going to do something he may not like. He decided to ignore it, he was probably paranoid after helping Yuya, he was probably very aware of the fact the professor may come and take his new found friends. Although he didn’t exactly want to believe the professor was bad, he didn’t want to leave the tomato haired boy. He felt drawn towards him.

“Oh hey Yuri.” One greeted, he felt as though it was abnormal for them to call him his name without a respectful honorific with it. 

“Hello.” The pink-purple haired boy replied, putting on one of his typical sadistic smirks so they wouldn’t be suspicious of him.

Yuri quickly grabbed one of the cards and was about to leave when another student spoke.

“Are you going to see the Professor?” They questioned.

“yes.” Came his reply and he quickly left the room before any of the other kids could speak to him.

A student went to a computer and opened a video chat with the Professor.

“Yuri just came here, he said he was going to see you. He was rushing, so I think he is with those who escaped like you said he would.” What Yuri didn’t know, was that the Professor had become suspicious when he saw Yuri with the group when they had been caught. Usually the boy would have come back to him like an obedient puppy, but this time he followed after those who escaped. 

Even though Yuri was helping them, the Professor wasn’t worried. He had already planned a trap in order to get them and use them.

“Oh? I see the Prince has made up with the Princess. Does that mean I'm no longer the Prince in which your heart yearns for?” Yuri asked jokingly, seeing how the two were standing closer together and looked as though they had been talking to each other. 

“Of course you can still be the prince.” Yuya told him with a silly smile and a blush.

“What about me then?” Yuto asked gently the tomato haired boy, a slight blush coming to his cheeks with the uncharacteristic question.

“You can both be princes!” Yuya declares giving them both Yuto and Yuri a small kiss on the cheek, stunning both of them, their hearts fluttering at top speed. Yuya looped his arms through their and pulled them in the direction he assumed they would be going. Yuri didn’t stop him so maybe he was heading the correct way.

Yuya happily chattered to the two boys, who both smiled warmly at him. They couldn’t help but think he was adorable. He was like a playful little kitten, which would be cute even when he was mad. Yuya looked at Yuri as he spoke.

“And then there was this one time when I was duelling and the field malfunctioned while I was up high, and I ended up falling.” Yuya laughed as he told Yuri the story. Yuri smiled warmly, raising a hand up and petting Yuya on the head. He leaned into the touch, smiling. Yuto and Yuri could almost hear the purring that could have been coming from the boy.

Suddenly there was shouting behind them. The one yelling was an academia student.

“Hey you two are some of the ones who escaped.”

The three froze, but quickly snapped out of it and started running, while behind them they could hear the student calling for backup. While running Yuto grabbed Yuya’s hand in order to keep from leaving him behind. Yuya smiled and blushed at thins, continuing to try and keep up with Yuto, although he was slightly faster. Yuri saw this, becoming slightly jealous, he pouted. Deciding to outdo Yuto, he ran at a slightly faster pace than the boy. That way Yuya could see who was stronger and would be more reliable if they had to get away faster.

Yuri smirked back at Yuto, he could see that the boy understood the fact that he was competing with him for the Princess. Yuto shot him a glare. Suddenly an arm reached out, grabbing the three of them and pulling them behind a wall. 

“Ssshhh, be very quiet!” their unknown savour told them, not very quietly, loud enough in fact that if they weren’t careful the person may give their hiding place away.

It was dark where they were currently hiding, they couldn’t see much, but they could hear the footsteps of those who were chasing them as they quickly ran past.

After waiting a few minutes, they decided it was safe to get out of there, they turned to find out who their saviour was.

“Whew that was close, I’ve been trying to get away from them all day. They just keep finding me.” Although they all thought it wasn’t very surprising that they kept finding him, considering how loud and energetic he was. He probably gave away his hiding spot each time.

They all curiously waited for him to leave the darkness so they could see who it was. He stepped out, smiling. They all recognised who it was the moment they saw him.

It was the final Yuya counterpart. Yugo the Synchro dimension version. They all gasped recognising who it was.


	10. Chapter 10ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: ANOTHER PRINCE, zo now 3 princes, oh golly gosh, wuz hapnz now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo everyone :D. just thought id mention that i plan on making a couple of OVA chapters on this work when i finish…coz why not :). Okies now: Da series I own not the characters nor the anime of, but i hope you enjoy, (Also please review) Thank-you. 030

YOU IS BEING WARNED FOR SPOILS THAT WONT APPEAR. RISK READ AT.

Yugo shot his arm out and pulled the three who shared the same face into his hiding spot. “Ssshhh, be very quiet!” He told them, although he felt as though they were staying silent due to the shock of suddenly being pulled away, rather than because they were told to.

He listened uncharacteristically silent, waiting for all the footsteps to pass so that they knew they could walk around once again. Once it was silent, he still waited a few more minutes to be sure there was no one there and then he decided to nudge the other three to get them to move.

“Whew, that was close, I’ve been trying to get away from them all day. They just keep finding me.” Yugo loudly told the others, an energetic smile on his face. Though he knew that he was found every time due to his talking to himself of his moving around, he wasn’t very good at this hiding thing he had to do.

“Thank you for helping us.” The more feminine one thanked Yugo. The banana haired boy wondered how they all look nearly exactly the same, yet one of them could somehow look more feminine.

‘Wait…does that mean I might look girly, no I want to be a boy.’ Yugo thought to himself, before blurting out. “I don’t look as girly as him do I?”

They were all silent, looking at Yugo confused for a few seconds. Then suddenly Yuri and Yuto burst into laughter while Yuya pouted.

“I don’t look girly!” Yuya exclaimed to the boy. “Do I?”

Yuri and Yuto stopped laughing, both petting the boy on the head.

“I wouldn’t say you look feminine.” Yuto told him with smile.

“I would say cute, but not very feminine.” Yuri assured the boy.

Yuya smiled, before looking at Yugo.

“No you look masculine to me.” Yuya informed the boy. “Oh and I'm sure you know about us, but I'm Yuya, that’s Yuto and that’s Yuri.” He indicated to which male he was talking about as he said their name.

“Well I'm Yuto.” The banana haired boy said. 

“I don’t suppose you are also on a mission to try and find a female friend and stop a Professor as well?” Yuya asked, although the way he said it made it clear that he was 100% positive that the other boy was there for the same purpose.

Yugo nodded to the boy. “Yes, she is pretty, she’s about this tall…”

“Don’t worry, I think we all know what she looks like.” Yuri interrupted, sweat dropping at this boys stupidity. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot they look the same.” Yugo laughed.

“Although she would be as pretty as our little princess we have here.” Yuri said, recalled Yugo’s comment of his friend being pretty and decided this would be a great way to make the boy blush.

And just as he had aimed for, Yuya blushed tomato red while stuttering out mumbles. Yuri found this cute, so he draped his arms over Yuya’s shoulders and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. he somehow became even redder in the face. Yuto wasn’t happy over this interaction, so he pulled Yuya into a hug.

“Stop teasing him Yuri.” Yuto snapped at the purple/pink haired boy. Yuri smirked.

“I wasn’t teasing him.” came Yuri’s reply, he pulled Yuya away from Yuto into his own arms.

The two continued pulling Yuya and fighting over the boy, while said boy looked like he was starting to get a little annoyed. Yugo decided that he would help.

“And, I think that is enough.” Yugo said sternly, pulling the boy into his arms. This surprised Yuto and Yuri.

“We’ll just let Yuya choose who he wants to go to then.” Yuri said to get Yuto’s attention, turning to Yuto.

“Fine.” 

“Come and give me a hug Yuya, c’mon you can leap into your Prince’s arms.” Yuri said spreading his arms.

“My dear Princess, Would you bless this Prince with your touch.” Yuto spread his arms, they both stood waiting for Yuya’s reply. He looked very unimpressed.

“Or maybe...” Yugo joined in. “Maybe you would like to stay within this Prince’s arm, they one who is currently worthy of a Princess’s affection.” Yuya looked at Yugo, surprised by what he had just said. His cheeks turned a little red, he looked away from Yugo, embarrassed as he replied.

“I think you seem to be a very worthy prince, you have won this Princess’s attention.” Yuya smiled at Yugo, who in return blushed, thinking that the tomato haired boy looked adorable.

Yuto and Yuri turned to look at each other, exchanging a look, then glared at Yugo. He could basically hear the words ‘Love rival’ being chanted at him. he gave them a smile that said ‘You’re on, I'm not going to let you win’.

Yuya was still within his arms, so Yugo had thought of something that he knew would make the two watching him very jealous.

“So, my Princess. How about a kiss for the one that saved you from the evil being that fought over you?” Yugo asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Of course Yuya smile at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, as he had done previously for both the other boys. They looked furious. When the banana haired boy saw Yuya wasn’t paying attention to him, he poked his tongue out at Yuto and Yuri.

“Yuya, I am sorry.” Yuto said gently to Yuya, he opened his arms asking the boy for a hug of forgiveness. Yuya smiled at this, and hug the other male. Yuri pouted, he was kind of annoyed that he didn’t get a hug. He was above apologising, and when I say above apologising, what I mean is he would get embarrassed. Yuya saw the boy looking upset, so he offered a hug in which Yuri cheerfully accepted. 

“Now, is everyone ready to get our friends back?” Yuya asked.

“Yes.” they all said at once. Yuya smiled at this and told everyone to follow along.

Yuto and Yuri missed having their arms hooked with Yuyas as they walk, so they came to either side of Yuya and slipped their armed into his, holding him close. Yugo saw this and felt like he was missing out, so he looped his arms over Yuya’s shoulders and walked like that.

Soon they found themselves on the hallway that lead to the Professors door. Yuri announced that it was the door at the end. When they were a few steps away from the door, suddenly the walls around the door opened up.

Three robotic hands reach out to grab the boys that were about to enter. Yugo, Yuto and Yuri all pushed Yuya forward, in order to avoid him being caught by these devices. When Yuya turned, he saw them all being pulled into the wall and the walls all shut up.

Yuya stood in shock. He could feel a slight pain in his chest again, but it wasn’t unbearable, meaning his three counterparts mustn’t be too far away. He quickly opened the door, running inside, he saw the three within glass containers and the professor watching them with a proud look upon his face. He turned to Yuya.

“So nice of you to join us.” The man said.

Yuya took a step back, watching his friends within their confines. He wanted to rush forward and help them, but if he did, he may get caught himself and their sacrifice of being caught instead of him would be for nothing. Instead Yuya ran out of the room, where guards were already waiting for him. He pushed past them and ran into a nearby room, so that the pain in his chest would hurt too much, he wasn’t too far away from Yuto and he could hide so they wouldn’t find him.

After he quickly found his hiding spot, he heard the guards run into the room. He could hear them searching.

“Do you think he jumped out the window?” one asked.

“It seems he might have.” The other replied.

It felt like hours had passed, when he heard the door of the professors room open.

“What do you mean you couldn’t find him?” The professor angrily said into one of his communication devices. He sighed after he heard the reply, saying that he would go to them. 

Yuya waited for his footsteps to fade away, before running out of the room into the professor’s room. He walked straight to the control panel and opened the three glass containers. Yuya’s counterparts ran up to him, giving him a hug.

“We are so glad your safe.” They all said at once. Suddenly the doors slammed open, announcing that someone had just entered.

“I knew you would come back here.” The professor laughed. Behind him, a heap of guards stood smirking.


	11. Chapter 11ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: The princess saved the princes, ahhh maahh gahhd waahhhht naahhhhw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo everyone :D. I have been watching Yuri!!! On ice recently and was watching some fan videos on youtube and came across the opening of mystic messenger :P….it got me interested so ive downloaded it and I'm not sure what I'm in for, but anyway while its downloading I decided I should write more of this, coz otherwise I may never finish :D) Okies now: YU-GI-OH! ARC V DOESN’T BELONG TO MEH, but i hope you enjoy, (Also please review) Thank-you. 030

WARNING THAT SPOILS MAY BE SPOILED EVEN THOUGH SPOILS ARENT HERE.

Yuya entered the room silently, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri hadn’t even realised he had come in, until they were released from the prisons. They all gasped seeing Yuya and quickly went to his side.

“We are so glad your safe.” They all said at once. The door flew open, slamming into the wall behind it, announcing someone’s entry. The someone being Leo Akaba, the professor, who laughed at their horror struck faces.

“I knew you would come back here.” Behind the man stood Duel Academy students, awaiting the signal to attack.

“Yugo, get Yuya out of here, hide him.” Yuri immediately ordered.

“Yes, we will hold them back. You have a duel runner like everyone else in the Synchro dimension, right? Get your bike and hide somewhere safe.” Yuto also told Yugo. The banana haired boy nodded, taking Yuya’s hand and giving a gentle tug in order to get him to follow.

Yuya didn’t budge, he stayed in his spot looking at Yuto.

“No, I can fight. Beside if I'm too far from Yuto, the pain will..”

“Just go, we can’t have all four of us trapped.” Yuto interrupted. Yuyas red eyes begun to fill with tears. Yuri quickly pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“It will be okay.” The boy assured, giving him a gentle smile. Yuri looked to Yugo, who took the que, picking Yuya up bridle style and getting out of there.

“NO WAIT!!” Yuya shouted, only to have the words fall upon deaf ears.

Soon the only thing that Yuya could hear was the sound of the motorcycle engine running and he could feel the wind brushing against his face as the boys rode at a high speed to find a safe location. Yuya could feel a slight pain in his chest, but it wasn’t as painful as before. He held on tight to Yugos waste while the boy drove. Tears fell from Yuya’s eyes. 

He felt useless. He felt like he couldn’t protect himself, he couldn’t protect his friends, the people he cared for most.

The Duel Runner came to a stop. Yugo got off and held a hand out to Yuya, to help him off. Yuya didn’t move, the tears kept falling down his face. He let out a quiet sob, before Yugo wrapped his arm around the boy, hugging him tightly.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” Yugo told the tomato haired boy, trying to calm him.

“I'm so useless.” Yuya sobbed out.

“No, you’re not, you are a great person. You care for your friends and protect them.” 

“But I didn’t protect them, I left them, I should have helped them.”

“You are helping them. By staying safe you are helping them.”

Yuya looked at him, as if asking if what he said was true. Yugo answered with a smile. Yuya smiled back, wiping his eyes of the tears.

“We will go back later we still have work to do.” Yugo said to Yuya, who nodded. “Then we can show Yuri and Yuto who is better in a fight, right?”

Yuya giggled at this. Yugo blushed lightly at the sound of Yuya’s giggles, thinking it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had heard. He help Yuya off the bike, helping him to the ground so they could sit and chat.

“I think we will head back tomorrow, that way we will be rested and have full energy to duel.” Yugo announced energetically. 

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” Yuya replied with a smile. “We will get back and help Yuto and Yuri as soon as possible.”

“You really like Yuto and Yuri, don’t you?” Yugo asked, his cheeks becoming red.

“Of course, they are my friends and I care a lot for them.”

“W-What about me? Do you think of me as your friend?” Yugo blushed deeper red, face now bright red.

“Of course you are.” 

“Do you like me as much as those two?”

Now Yuya started blushing. “Of course, I-I love all three of you equally.” 

The banana haired boy was becoming flustered as he said. “W-We all l-love you too Yuya.” 

Yuya hugged Yugo, smiling.

“Thank you, I thought you guys might have thought I was kind of weird. That is reassuring to hear.” Yugo hugged the tomato haired boy, then pulled him away slightly in order to press a kiss to his cheek.

The two sat and talked for a while longer before deciding to sleep. Yuya noticed that Yugo didn’t have a long jacket to stay warm, so he culled up next to the boy and pulled his jacket over them. Yugo pulled Yuya close, using his body heat the keep the tomato haired boy warm, as receiving the same from said boy.

As Yuya was trying to fall asleep, he couldn’t help but wonder why the pain in his chest wasn’t overbearing. 

‘Why doesn’t it hurt like it usually does when I'm away from Yuto? Maybe its because I'm with Yuto. But when I was alone with Yuri it still hurt. So why?’

‘You ask the reason?’ a deeper voice asked within Yuya’s mind. Yuya’s eyes widened. ‘The reason is love, love won’t hurt you, it will care for you. That pink boy was trying to hurt you. That is why.’ 

After the voice finished, Yuya jolted up, gasping. Yugo looked at him surprised by the sudden action.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, I must have dozed off and had a nightmare or something.” Yuya lied.

The tomato haired boy lied back down. 

‘Who are you?’ he asked the voice, only to receive no reply. He decided it was just his imagination and closed his eyes in order to try and get some rest.

The following morning Yuya woke up before Yugo, the banana haired boy was still cuddled up to Yuya. The red eyed boy saw that the sun was only just beginning to rise, so he stayed still and quiet, trying not to wake the other boy before he had to. When Yuya had decided that it seemed appropriate he woke up the sleeping boy.

Yugo had some food on his Duel Runner, so he shared with Yuya, before they set on their journey back to find and help Yuto and Yuri.


	12. chapter 12ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Banana prince took tomato princess for a ride on his motorbike, so werts goooona harpan dis term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo everyone :D. Just gonna say something completely unrelated…omg Yuri!!! On ice episode 9..like wow, great anime *claps*, 11/10 would recommend ;D. Anyway, back on topic, I have been super busy, but I tried so hard and got so far and in the end, this fic is what get get ;P. anyway, gonna say before da fic starts: YU-GI-OH! ARC V IS SOMEONE ELSES, NOT MINE, but i hope you enjoy, (Also if ya haz da time, please review) Thank-you. 030

MANY OF THE MUCH WARNS ARE BEING WARNED FOR SPOILS THAT ARENT SPOIL. 

Yugo awoke the morning following when he and Yuya had escaped the duel academy building, to Yuya shaking him awake. He knew that they would have to go back today and although he didn’t want to risk losing Yuya there, he also didn’t want Yuya to be upset because of his missing princes. He had food left on his duel runner, so he shared it with Yuya, he couldn’t leave his princess on an empty stomach.

After they finished Yuya quickly checked his deck and prepped it to make sure it would suffice for his battle that were to come.

“I don’t suppose you would be willing to stay behind and let me do this?” Yugo asked, watching the boys red eyes quickly shoot up to his, his face turning to one of hurt.

“You don’t think I can do this, don’t you?” Yuya questioned.

“No, I think you are fully capable of fighting, but I don’t want to risk you getting hurt.” Yugo told the tomato haired boy, who gently smiled at him.

“I will be fine, I have won many duel against strong opponents, I'm not going to allow for them to win.” Yugo smiled at Yuya, liking his attitude towards the situation.

“Okay then, we can do this.”

The two got on the duel runner and made their way back to the duel academy building, hiding the bike and sneaking within the walls of the academy. They had gone back to the room that they were in yesterday, when they had left their friends.

The room was empty, no sign of Yuto, Yuri or any of the academia students, teachers and professor. The two decided to check around the room in case Yuri and Yuto had been captured and held prisoner within the room.

There was no sign of their friends. Yuya hoped that they were okay, he trusted them to take care of themselves, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad had happened.

The tomato haired boy hadn’t realised how lost in thought he was until he heard Yugo calling his name, trying to get his attention.

“..Yuya? Yuya!” Yugo shouted the last time, snapping the red eyed boy out of his trance.

“Uh, what?” Yuya jumped looking around for any signs of danger, before relaxing and facing Yugo. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“Are you okay?” Yugo looked concerned. Yuya nodded. “They will be fine.” Yugo assured Yuya.

“You’re probably right.” Yuya smiled, Yugo smiled back at the boy.

“I have a plan. We should probably split up and try to find them. it will be faster and it will be harder for academia to catch both of us if we aren’t together.” Yugo explained. “But, we will meet again in about an hour.”

‘But the pain in my chest…wait, it doesn’t seem like it will hurt any more. I should be fine.’ Yuya thought to himself, then replied to Yugo. “Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

The two exited the room, and walked up the hallway. At the end it split in two. 

“Okay, I’ll go this way and you take the other direction.” Yuya told Yugo. Suddenly Yugo hugged Yuya.

“Stay safe.” The banana haired boy ordered before releasing Yuya and heading in the direction he was told to go.

Yuya felt the pain in his chest come back a little bit. He turned, he could still see Yugo walking the opposite direction. He let out a sigh, before choosing to ignore the pain, he ran up the hall.

The pain started getting worse. It felt like he was burning up, like he was on fire. It became unbearable, he fell to the ground and curled into a ball. He dug he nails into his skin, trying to focus on that pain rather than the one in his chest. In the end he started scratching at his skin, like he was trying to claw the burning feeling out. Like he was trying to remove it. He felt liquid start to run down his fingers, his vision was becoming blurry. He squinted to see what the wet feeling was, only to find that it was blood. He had cut through the skin and the pain in his chest was still more painful than the injury he had just slowly caused upon himself. 

Seeing the blood, his breathing started to pick up, to the point he was hyperventilating. Tears wear running down his face, he could see the blood running down his body, staining his clothes and some of the floor around him.

“Yuya!” Someone called his name, but he couldn’t see who. He could hear the person running towards him, he could feel the gentle touch they layed upon him. The person picked him up and carried him. At some point during this trip Yuya had passed out, the pain in his chest had faded. Although he couldn’t really tell if the pain had really gone or not, due to the open wound leaking blood sending sharp pains through his body.

Yuya awoke to find himself outside Duel Academy.


	13. chapter 13ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Yuya haz da painzz, niw wirtz hippinin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo everyone :D. I started writing this like straight away ;D. like this is the best day off ever, though I haven’t updated my other fic, coz I'm trying to quickly get this done then get to the other…btw if anyone likes Naruto…I have a Naruto fic that is currently in the making, so if you like cliff hangers, it currently has 6 chapter and has been left at a cliff hanger ;P. Anyways back on topic: YU-GI-OH! ARC V I DON OWN, NERT MINE, but please enjoy, (Also if ya haz da time, please review) Thank-you. 030

WARNS OF THE MUCH WARNINGS ARE WARNED COZ WARNS BE WARNED FOR NOT NEEDED WARNINGS. 

Yuto and Yuri had been out numbered, they knew that they were facing a losing battle. But they knew they had to do it in order to help the Princess they all wish to protect.

Yuto looked to Yuri, who gave him a questioning look, like he was asking why the by wasn’t paying attention to the duel.

“The woods.” Was all Yuto said the other boy, when understanding filled his eyes. Yuri nodded.

The two dove out of a window, Yuto could see the ground getting closer and closer, when Yuri grabbed his arm, pulling the two to a stop. The purple pink haired boy had grabbed a windowsill as they were falling. Yuto climbed up Yuri to reach the window, pulling himself in before helping Yuri in.

“How did you do that?” Yuto asked, knowing that if he would have tried grabbing a window if they hadn’t been falling so fast.

“Imma ninja.” Yuri told him with a smirk.

“Okay, I'm going to pretend that is true.” Yuto shook his head.

The two boys ran to the buildings exit and hid within the trees near the school. They decided the best thing to do is find a better hiding place and come back the following day.

They had decided that they would take turns sleeping, while the other guarded the area. As soon as they had both gotten enough sleep to last them, they went back to the stop they had found near the school. They watched the window where the professors room is. 

After a few hours of waiting, they were both quite bored. They hadn’t really thought of what they would do next. Yuto looked up to a random window and saw Yugo.

‘Wait… Why is Yugo back here? Where is Yuya?’ 

Yuri watched Yuto’s reaction and looked to where he was looking and saw exactly the same as Yuto.

“C’mon, we need to get to him.” Yuri told Yuto, pulling him back towards the building. The two ran towards where they saw Yugo and soon found him.

“Why are you here? Where is Yuya?” Yuto immediately asked.

“Hey calm down, all is fine.” Yugo told them. “we were just looking for you and decided to split up.”

“We trusted you to protect him!” Yuri roared at the banana haired boy.

‘But he will be in pain without me.’ Yuto thought. “I'm going to find Yuya.” The eggplant haired boy told the other two. He instructed them to go back out to the hiding spot. Yugo quickly told him the direction Yuya went and quickly ran.

When Yuto got to the end of the hall, the first thing he saw was Yuya curled into a ball. Then he saw the blood.

“Yuya!” He shouted, running to him. he saw the boy was hyperventilating and there was blood on his fingers and scratches on his chest where the blood was currently seeping out from.

Yuto gently picked Yuya up, he carried him out. While he was walking Yuya’s breathing calmed down and he was breathing evenly. Yuto saw that the boy had passed out. 

When he got back the first thing other two saw was the blood.

“WHAT HAPPENED!” Yuri immediately asked, running over to help.

“I assume he did it himself.” Yutos tone was worried.

“Why?” Yugo asked.

“Well….he sometimes gets a pain in his chest and I guess it was a bit too much for him to take.”

“I'm sorry Yuya, I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Yugo told the boy, who was still out and couldn’t hear him.

“It’s not your fault, we didn’t know.” Yuri told him. “But I should have a look at the wounds.”

Yuri used the cape he usually wore, to bandage up Yuya’s chest. They waited for a few minutes for him to wake up.

Yuya awoke disoriented, not knowing how he had gotten outside.

“Yuya? Are you okay?” Yuto asked when he saw the boy sit up and look around.

“Yuto!” Yuya’s eyes turned to Yuri. “and Yuri! Your both safe, I'm so glad.” The tomato haired boys face lit up. He moved to stand and go to them, but as he got up, he felt the pain on the outside of his chest rather than within like usual.

Yuya lifted his shirt to see the red fabric covering his chest. He pulled it away to see the marks he had left with his own hands. His breathing turned shaky as Yuri approached and readjusted the fabric so it would sit correctly.

After Yuri finished, he pulled the tomato haired boy into a hug. 

“I'm sorry, I should have been there.”

“I'm sorry I left you alone.” Yugo said basically jumping on Yuya, causing the boy the cringe slightly due to the pain.

“Hey I was hugging him first, don’t butt in banana brains.” Yuri said with a pout.

Yugo just poked his tongue at Yuri before hugging Yuya tighter. Yuya hugged them back, placing a kiss on the top of their heads.

“Thank you for worrying.” The red eyed boy looked to Yuto to see him standing awkwardly, like he wanted to join them.

Yuya reached for Yuto indicating for him to join, so he hugged Yuya and gave him a peck on the cheek causing him to blush.

The other two looked a bit jealous seeing that their eggplant haired friend had just kissed him and they hadn’t thought to kiss the boy back after he had done it to them.

When Yuya had been released from the princes hold, he stood and stretched.

“My Princess, I think it is about time for us to finally get Rin, Ruri, Serena and Yuzu from the clutches of evil.” Yuri said to Yuya.

“Hmm I guess we’ll have to get in then.” Yuya smiled to the boys, who all blushed thinking that Yuyas smile was the cutest thing they had ever seen.


	14. Chapter 14ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: Yuya waz being adorable waz apen newl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo everyone, sorry its been a while, I had a lot to do recently so ive been kinda tired :(. I can barely remember what I wrote in the previous chapter so I'm reading it as I write this chapter. I'm pretty sure this chapter will mainly focus on Yuya and Yuri, cos Yugo had his time alone with Yuya, Yuto had his time alone, so now it Yuris turn :P. Anyways: YU-GI-OH! ARC V I OWN NOT, but please enjoy, (Also if ya haz da time, please review) Thank-you. 030

A WARN OF THE SPOILS BEING SPOILED IS BEING WARNED FOR SPOILS THAT ARENT SPOIL, RISK IS WITHIN THE READ. 

“My Princess, I think it is about time for us to finally get Rin, Ruri, Serena and Yuzu from the clutches of evil.” The pink haired male said to Yuya.

“Hmm I guess we’ll have to get goin then.” Yuya smiled to the boys. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked to Yuri. “You wouldn’t happen to know a way to get in, like a secret entrance where we won’t be seen.”

“Why yes, I think I do know of one my Princess, though it may take a little longer to get to the girls from there, but there shouldn’t be any guards there.”

“Great! Then I think you should lead the way.” The tomato haired boy happily told his friend, while said friend took Yuya’s hand and raised it to his mouth to place a kiss on his knuckles. While Yuya’s cheek turned pink, the banana and eggplant haired boys didn’t look pleased.

Yuri kept hold of the red eyed males hand while leading them to the entrance. They soon reached a small door that wasn’t too far away from the Academia building, Yuri pulled it open indicating for them all to enter.

“We just have to follow the path for a while.” Yuri announced. All the boys followed the path, Yuya walking a little faster than the others, determined to reach his friend.

“Yuya, don’t get too far ahead, we don’t know if they have sent any Academia students down here.” Yuto told the red haired boy.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” Yuya apologised. “I just wanted to get to Yuzu quickly, she could have been hurt.”

“I’m sure she will be fine.” Yugo said, a little jealous that the red eyed boy seemed to care more about her than him. “All of the girls should be okay.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Suddenly, the ground begun to rumble underneath them, it started breaking up. There was a dark abyss underneath the ground which the large pieces of floor were falling into. The path which they had walked was no longer there and the boys were running , trying to avoid falling in.

“What’s this about?!” Yugo asked, gasping in air as he ran.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen it do this.” Yuri replied, slightly panicked. 

They were nearing a turn which lead into a main part of the build, but the floor had caught up to them. All three boys looked behind them to Yuya, who was lagging behind slightly. Yugo and Yuto pushed Yuya forward, to make sure he didn’t fall in, while Yuri could see they hadn’t pushed him far enough, he leaped to Yuya, wrapping his arms around the boy. They tumbled to the floor and rolled to the end of the corridor, where Yuri quickly pulled the tomato haired boy around a corner into the main part of the Academia building, they look behind themselves to see the floor had crumbled where they were just a few seconds ago. There was no longer a rumbling noise and the floor did not continue to crumble.

Yuri was panting, having just used a lot of energy. Yuya leaned forward and looked to the path they had just been on.

“YUTO?! YUGO?!” Yuya called out for the two of his counterparts his eyes stinging with the tears that had started to form. They were nowhere to be seen, having not been fast enough to outrun the falling floor.

Yuri saw that Yuya was getting really close to the edge and pulled him back. He saw a tear fall down the boy’s face, and quickly pulled him into a hug.

“Shh, it’s okay. They will be fine. The Professor wants them alive, so they aren’t hurt, trust me.” Yuri tried calming the boy down.

“They sacrificed themselves to save me, it’s all my fault. Everything bad that has happened here is my fault.” Yuya started blaming himself. “They would have been okay if they hadn’t saved me, they would have been here.”

“Yuya, they are okay. They care about you and wanted to protect you. They did it because they chose to, none of it is your fault.” Yuri put his hand up to Yuya’s hair and stroked it, trying to calm him in the motion. “Just calm down, we will get them back.”

“Yeah, your right.” Yuya smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Cheer up Princess, your too beautiful to wear a fake smile.” Yuri smiled gently, while the tomato haired boy became read and a shy smile formed on his face. “There, so cute. Now shall we find these silly Princes that got themselves caught.” 

“Sure.” 

Yuri held onto red eyed boys hand as they walked, making sure not to lose sight of him.

As they walked Yuya started wondering why the pain hadn’t come. He had figure that it was fine with both Yuto and Yugo, but when Yuri was alone with him when he ran from Yuto and Yuzu in the forest, the pain was there. So why hadn’t it come this time?

The deep voice that was there when he was with Yugo came again telling him, ‘The reason is love, this love has chosen to look after you. He isn’t trying to hurt you.’

Yuya looked around startled, trying to find where the voice had come from. No one else was there, only him and Yuri. He tripped while looking around, the only thing stopping him from hitting the ground was Yuri, who kept him from falling from the hand he was holding.

“Seems someone is falling for me.” Yuri chuckled.

“Pick-up lines?” Yuya smirked at this.

“Of course, pick-up lines are great.” 

“Okay tell me some good ones, that last one was just lame.”

“Hmm, how about….Hey, I’ve lost my phone number, can I borrow yours?”

“That one was terrible.” Yuya laughed.

“Okay, then maybe one card game related. There are so many different hands you can get when you play the game, but my favourite hand is when I'm holding yours.” Yuri smirked.

“Okay, not bad, where did you get that one?” 

“I got it from a website with poker pick-up lines.”

“Wait, they actually have poker pick-up lines.” Yuya asked surprised.

“Of course, there up pick-up lines for nearly everything.” Yuri laughed.

The two boys continued discussing the topic, until they heard voices. Yuri quickly pushed Yuya out of site and was about to follow until they noticed him.

“Yuri! Stop right there! An order has been brought out to bring you in if we found you.”

“Oh, dam, looks like you guys got me. And I thought I was being so sneaky.” Yuri said, sounding like he was messing around. Yuya heard the pink haired males footsteps move away from him, so he assumed Yuri walked to the students. They started walking away, causing Yuya’s chest to hurt, but it was only a slight pain, so he knew that Yuri wasn’t too far away.

Yuya quietly got out from his hiding spot and started walking, using how strong the pain in his chest was to find Yuri. Yuya found a door, and in front of it the pain completely faded, so he opened it and snuck in.

“So Yuri, You thought it would be a good idea to go and play with your counterparts.” The Professors voice could be heard.

“Well, I decided that they seemed like they were doing the right thing and kind of thought that maybe, just maybe, what you are doing is bad.” Yuri told him. You could nearly hear the smirk he had on his face.

“Either way, you were still going to have this fate.” Yuya peeked out to see Yuri tied up and a giant machine, that looks to be a giant ring and a black swirling must in the middle of it.

“Now I just have to get Yuya, and that is it, I can finally have control of everything” The Professor happily told the pink haired boy.

“Don’t lay a finger on that boy, unless you are will too loose every finger you have.” Yuris smirk faded, and the words ‘If looks could kill’ ran through Yuya’s head.

“Haha, you won’t be able to do anything where you’re going.” Suddenly Yuri was shoved into the black mist and he disappeared. The pain in Yuya’s chest sent a giant spike of pain through his body. This time worse than the previous times. It felt like his body was being shredded, stabbed, hit, every form of pain and torture you could think of, all at once.

The boy started screaming alerting the Professor that he was there. Yuya closed his eyes in pain and when he reopened them, it was dark. The pain was no longer there, he looked around trying so see something.

“Hello Yuya” A deep voice greeted.

“Where are you? You’re the one that has been talking to me?”

“Yes that is me.” Yuya found where he was standing, although he couldn’t see the man’s face, he could see the glowing eyes.

“I’ve been here to stop this from happening. My name is Zarc.” The man told Yuya.

“What do you mean you’ve ‘been here to stop this from happening’?” Yuya questioned.

“Well, me and my friend, Ray, found that people who used the different duelling styles to fight with each other. They started creating chaos for everyone, of course there were some who used all three duelling methods, who didn’t take part in this violence. So me any Ray split the dimensions. Creating XYZ, Fusion and Synchro for those who fought and then make the standard dimension for those who didn’t take part in the violence and chose to use all three duelling styles.” Zarc explained. “She created Herself in all of the worlds, these being Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri. And I put myself in all of the dimensions, which are You, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri, although we couldn’t control then and make them look after the dimensions, we hoped out will to keep the different dimensions safe was programmed into everyone’s brains.”

“Okay, so why are you here then?” Yuya asked.

“I had some power left after splitting the dimensions, so I put the last of myself in you, in case someone tried doing what the Professor is doing now.”

“Okay, I have one more question. Why is it when I'm not with Yuto, Yugo or Yuri, I get the pain in my chest?”

“Because that was my way of protecting you without being able to see what you are doing. I’ve made it so that your body will want to stay with those who care for you and love you, so that you aren’t in danger. Of course you will inflict pain upon those people when you feel jealous over something they are doing, which is a side effect I couldn’t get rid of. And as for Yuri, he didn’t originally care for you, do your body will cause you pain, but after he gained the affection for you, your body was fine with being near him.”

“Oh.”

“Right now, you are still in pain, although ive numbed it, I'm going to take over your body and stop this now.” Zarc told Yuya.

“Wait…take over my body?” 

“Yes, I'm going to break that machine and get everyone out of it, then send you all back to your correct dimensions.”

“Wait! Can’t you ask them if they want that first? Everyone that has travelled through the dimensions have accepted the different forms of duelling they have never heard of, they deserve the right to choose which dimension they want to being in.” Yuya quickly gave his reasoning.

“Is this about your counterparts?” Zarc asked. “I understand that you all have a natural attraction to each other, but it doesn’t mean they will want to stay with you, they do have homes to return to.”

“That’s why I'm telling you to give them a choice.”

“I understand, I will give them a choice. Will you allow for me to use your body?”

Yuya nods and he felt the pain flare in his body again, lying in the same place he was prior to talking to Zarc. The pain left, he could see what he was doing, but he wasn’t controlling his body.


	15. Chapter 15ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP: There waz dis one dude called Zarc, WHOZ OPPENZ NOU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo everyone, I had the day off today…so what better way to spend the time I have off than to waste the day writing the 4 different chapters of 4 different fics ;P . oh well, you guys get your fics at the end of the day, so be hap hap happy :D. This…this may be the last part of the story to go with this fic….this may be the chapter is all comes to a close :’(, honestly, I had fun writing this and I had so much fun, that as I stated in previous chapters, this will have coupled of OVA chapters…cos…why not :). ALSO, I AM MAKING LEO AKABAS DECK A DIFFERENT DECK …Okies, now: THE ARC V OF THE YU-GI-OH!, IS NO OWN BY MEH, but please enjoy, (Also if ya haz da time, please review) Thank-you. 030

SPOILS ARE BEING WARNED TO THOU, BUT WARN ARENT NEED FOR THE SPOILS THAT THERE ARENT. 

“Is this about your counterparts? I understand that you all have a natural attraction to each other, but it doesn’t mean they will want to stay with you, they do have homes to return to.” Zarc informed Yuya, who of course knew this.

“That’s why I'm telling you to give them a choice.” The tomato haired male pleaded, he wanted there to be a chance that he could stay with his new made friends.

“I understand, I will give them a choice. Will you allow for me to use your body?”

Yuya nods, he opens his eyes to see the room he was in prior to his talk with Zarc, the pain once again floods his body. This pain was of course short lasted as his body numbed and started moving by itself. He could clearly see, watch what he was doing, but Zarc had taken over his actions.

Leo Akaba saw Yuya go from cringing in pain on the floor, screaming, to a few seconds of quiet. His eyes started glowing when he next opened them, there was a radiant aura visible around the boy.

“You have gone and tried ruining all of the effort I went to, to keep the people happy.” The voice sounded from Yuya’s mouth, but it was deeper and had a more threatening tone then the red eyed boy would be capable of producing.

The man stepped back from the boy, a smirk forming upon his face.

“Ah! Zarc, am I right? I found you within my research, there were theories of you implanting the last of your being into one of these boys, but I thought it was just a rumour.” The man informed the glowing eyed teen.

“Really? What else did your research inform you of me?” He asked the professor.

“I found that you had stopped a war amongst the people and that’s why you created the dimensions.”

“Yes.. so why are you trying to ruin that, after me and Ray sacrificed our bodies to create peace for you people?”

“Simple, because I want to control all people. I will find the strongest of all the dimensions and eradicate the weak, who we don’t need within this existence.” The man laughed.

“People like you should never have existed, that is why the only human being eradicated here, is you!” Zarc told the man.

“Well, I will not allow for that to happen too easily. We will have to deal with this the old fashioned way.” The glowing eyed boy nodded.

“DUEL!” They shouted in sync, action cards pilling throughout the duel field.

“I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!” The monster appeared upon the field before them before Zarc spoke again. “Next, I will load the Pendulum scales with Stargazer Magician and Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn!” The two monsters floated into the air above Zarc’s head, a giant pendulum forming and swinging between the two creatures. 

“With these two monsters in the Pendulum zones, it allows me to special summon any monsters between level 1 and 8! So I summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum dragon!” The monster roared when it formed upon the field, and with that the boy ended his turn.

(A/N: soz for putting in an a/n, but yes, I do know this isn’t the deck that Leo controls)

“Okay, my turn now!” The Professor smirked. “I summon, Summoner monk in attack mode, this card is automatically switched to defence position, and by discarding a spell card I can special summon a level 4 monster from my deck.” The man told the boy as he quickly moved card from his hand to the field and graveyard. “I sacrifice Miracle fusion, in order to special summon Elemental Hero Shadow Mist, and when this card is special summoned I can add 1 quick play ‘change’ card from my deck to my hand. The card I pick is Mask change.” The man quickly plays the mask change card. “By activate Mask Change upon Elemental Hero Shadow mist I can bring out Masked Hero Anki from my extra deck.”

The new monster special summons to the Professors field, Zarc knew the man wasn’t finished quite yet. “And now, using Anki’s effect, I can attack your life points directly, but you take half the damage of the attack.”

Zarc: LP-2600/Leo: LP-4000

Zarc flinched, he felt like his energy had been drained. 

“I’m sure you feel a bit weaker now, that due to this wonderful device!” the man signalled towards the ring Yuya had just watch Yuri get pushed into. “I decided that this duel would be perfect for gaining the extra energy it needs to bring the dimensions together, so it sucks away your life energy as you lose life points. And with that, I end my turn!” The man announced, the smirk never leaving his face.

“My turn!” Zarc, although visibly weaker, his face didn’t show any emotion other than anger, as it had throughout the entire duel so far. 

“I summon Performapal Bowhopper!” The monster appeared next to Performapal Skullcrobat Joker. “Now I Pendulum summon Performapal Nightmare Knight. I will then overlay Performapal Bowhopper and Performapal Skullcrobat Joker to bring out Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. I detach one of dark rebellions overlay units in order to remove half of Masked Hero Anki’s attack points and add them onto dark rebellions. Anki is now at 1400 attack points while Dark Rebellion is at 3900 attack points. I will now attack Anki with Dark Rebelion.”

Zarc: LP-2600/Leo: LP-2500

Masked Hero Anki vanished from the field and Zarc continued his turn. “I now use performapal Nightmare Knight to attack Summoner Monk, destroying it. I place one card face down and end my turn.”

Leo Akaba flinched in pain from the machine draining his energy, he now had no monsters left on the field. But it was now his turn he will be able to strike back.

“You may have taken some of my life points, but now you’re going down! My turn!” The man drew a card. 

“I summon Elemental Hero Voltic, then I will activate my second Mask Change card on Voltic in order to summon from my extra deck, Masked Hero Koga!” The golden monster appeared on the other side of the field as the one the Professor had just summoned vanished. “This monster effect will now be activated, it gains 500 attack points for every monster you have on the field, so it gain 1500 attack points. Now I will attack your..”

“Stop! You activated my trap card!” Zarc interrupted. The trap he had placed down revealed itself, the card being ‘Farewell’. “By sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can end your battle phase and negate your cards effects until the end of the turn.”

The professor growled as he watched Zarc dispose of a spell card and bring his battle phase to an end. “I will still gain the attack points during your turn, it will be at 4000 attack points. I end my turn!”

“My turn, I will detach the last overlay unit of Dark Rebellion, targeting Masked Hero Koga, leaving it at 2000 attack points, bringing Dark Rebellion to 4500 attack points!” The glowing eyed boy notified the older man.

“I will now attack Koga with Odd-Eyes pendulum dragon!”

Zarc: LP-2600/Leo: LP-2000

“Then I will attack with Performapal Knightmare Knight.”

Zarc: LP-2600/Leo: LP-400

The Professor only had a little amount of energy left. The man fell to the floor in pain, he used a hidden remote on his duel disk to stop the machine from taking the last of his life’s energy.

“Why didn’t you just attack me with your Dark Rebellion Dragon, it would have taken me out right away?” The man asked.

“Because you deserve the pain that you are causing. Because you have tried to ruin what I worked so hard to make right. And lastly, Because you have cause Yuya pain and trouble, for that you will pay!” Zark replied, a sadistic smile came to his face as he announced his last attack. “Dark Rebellion, attack his lifepoints!”

Zarc- LP:2600/Leo- LP: negative 4100

Zarc Wins, the screen announced. The Professor laughed at him, knowing that he would be okay due to him turning the energy draining device off.

The glowing eyed boy looked pissed.

“What’s this? You are following through on your own conditions?” Zarc grabbed the man, dragging him toward the machine.

“N-No wait! What are you doing?”

“You’re staying in here!” Zarc replied, his voice sounding scary.

‘Wait, Zarc, stop this, We can deal with him some other way!’ Yuya told the boy.

“No Yuya, this man must pay!” Zarc then pushed the Professor into the swirling mist. “I’m going to go in there and retrieve everyone.” The boy then informed Yuya.

They entered the mist, it was dark in there. Yuya thinks he may have just seen a bolt of lightning.

“Yuya?” Zarc turned to see Yuzu standing behind him, along with all her counterparts.

“You girls must get out of here! C’mon, follow me, I’ll take you to the exit.” Zarc told them, starting to walk again.

“Where is Yuto?” Yuzu asked.

“Yeah and what about Yugo?” Rin asked.

“They are in here somewhere, I’ll find them, what’s important right now is to get you guys out of here.”

“Yuya.. are you feeling okay.” The boy with glowing eyes looked to Yuzu.

“Yes, Yuya is fine.” The girls stopped asking questions as he quickly lead them to the exit. “Now you girls go outside, we will meet you out there, try to find Shun, Noboru and Shingo.” The girls did as they were told and quickly left.

It wasn’t long before Zarc found Yuto, Yugo and Yuri.

“You guys have to get out of here, right now!” the boy told them. They all seemed shocked by the deeper voice.

“What have you don’t to Yuya?” Yuto asked.

“Yuya is fine, now follow me.” They didn’t have the chance to ask anything else, as the boy with glowing eyes had already started walking away. They quickly followed him, trying not to get left behind. 

When they had all gotten back to the room, Zarc started speaking to them again.

“You three go outside, ring anything that may look like an evacuation alarm and try to get everyone out of the building. I will catch up, or I should say, Yuya will catch up.” The boys looked at him hesitantly, as if they weren’t sure if they should do as he has said. “I’ll give you 5 minutes to get people out, now go!”

The boys decided not to argue and left. When they did, Zarc went to the control panel of the ring. He heard the evacuation alarms sound as he started pressing buttons and typing. Around the 5 minute mark he pushed a final button and heard the self-destruct bomb start beeping. He took a step back about to leave the room, but a hand grabbed him stopping him from leaving.

The professor had escaped the mist and was now holding him.

‘W-What do we d-do now?’ Yuya asked.

‘I need to get this guy back into the ring!’ Zarc replied. He listen to the bombs beeping start to sound faster. The boy quickly shoved Leo into the ring, pressing a button to stop people from exiting. The beeping announced the bomb would go off at any second.

Zark separated from Yuya. The boy lay one the ground, unmoving, eyes wide open.

“Are you okay?”

“I feel kinda weird now...” Yuya replied.

“That’s probably because you spent all your life with my consciousness within you, you will feel normal in no time.”

“Will I? There isn’t enough time to get out of here.” Tears formed within Yuya’s eyes, although he didn’t want to die, part of him had accepted it. Zarc hugged Yuya close to him to help him feel less scared.

A loud bang sounded. The floors around Yuya crashed around him. The ring no longer stood and was shattered into many piece’s within seconds. The different stories of the building came crashing down. Everything for Yuya turned dark.

“Yuya!?” Yugo yelled. Followed by Yuri and Yuto yelling the same word. They couldn’t find him outside the building. He should have caught up to them by now.

There was a loud bang and everyone outside the building watched as it came crashing down. The three boys stood stunned. Yuya had not come out. What happened to him?

All of the Academia students watched the building crumble, not really looking like they cared. The three male counterparts started shoving through all the student to get to the building. They ran to the fallen building, and started walking over it, careful to watch their step so they didn’t accidental step on the tomato haired boy.

“He’s over here.” They heard a deeper voice tell them, they recognised it as the voice that had come out of Yuya’s mouth when they were inside the ring.

They saw another male that looked like themselves, but he was see through. Possibly a ghost, considering he didn’t seem to touch the ground, instead floating slightly above it. They followed him and he soon came to a stop.

“He is under there.” Zarc told them, pointing to some rubble. The three boys gave each other a worried look, before getting to the ground and removing the pieces of broken building from that spot.

They worked together to pick up a larger sized piece, they saw the body of Yuya. There were a couple of scratches upon his body, but it didn’t look like there was too much damage. Though he wasn’t moving. The three boys got closer to him and found that he wasn’t breathing either.

“Yuya?” Yuri shook his arm, as if he would just awaken, as if he was just asleep. “C’mon, wake up, this is no time to be messing around!” The boy pleaded.

When Yuri started to shaking a bit roughly, Yuto grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Yuya. The pink haired boy let out a sob as he fell to the ground and started crying.

“Why? Why him?” The boy asked again and again.

Yugo hag started hugging Yuya’s body, while silently crying. Yuto could feel the tear pooling within his eyes. His stood watching the other crying boys, before he took Yuya’s hand and pressed a kiss to the tomato haired boys knuckles. The skin felt cold beneath his lips.

“Yuya, please don’t leave us!” Yuto begged the boy, as if it would change something.

Zarc watched them in their grief. He had to help the boy who carried him along for the past 14 years. 

“Step away from him.” Zarc commanded. 

“You are the reason this happened, he should have gotten out with us.” Yuto angrily told the ghost like boy.

“I said step away!” Zarc said firmly, he seemed to wave his hands and Yugo, Yuto and Yuri were moved away.

The boy seemed to materialise as he cradled Yuya’s head within his hands and lowered his face to Yuya’s. He gently pressed his lips to the tomato haired boys.

Yuya could only see darkness. Then he felt warmth upon his mouth. He felt his heart jump, his body started to heat up. He felt his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. Yuya moved his hands to the chest of the boy, then he pushed the boy away quickly.

Yuya lurched into a sitting position, yes flying open as he gasped for air. He looked to the boy in front of him.

“Zarc? What happened?” Yuya asked, breathing still ragged. 

“Yuya!” Yuya turned to find three pairs of eyes filled with happiness and surprise.

“Yuto, Yugo and Yuri! Your all okay!” The three boys leaped at the red eyed boy, hugging him tightly.

“We’re okay? Of course we are, you were the one that..” Yugo started telling the boy before he cut himself off with a sob. He was so happy that the boy was alive, Yuya was alive and breathing.

“Never do that again.” Yuri demanded, although Yuya couldn’t see his face, he knew from the sound of the boys voice he was crying.

“Don’t leave us.” Yuto then said, pulling away slightly to look Yuya in the eye. His face was also wet from crying. As if they had planned it, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri pecked Yuya on his cheeks and forehead at the same moment.

“I promise to try and keep you guys from worrying again.” Yuya told them, he had started tearing up again from happiness and due to him being soft and crying because other people were crying. “Everyone is now safe!” 

“Yes, everyone is now safe. Which means it is time for everyone to go to back to their dimensions.” Zarc said, interrupting the moment.

“Wait! You said everyone could pick which dimension they want to reside in!” Yuya quickly reminded the other male.

“I guess I did say that.” Zarc told him with a sigh. “I guess I’ll start with you four, which dimension do you want to stay in.”

Yuya’s counterparts all looked to him, as if waiting for him to pick which dimension he wants them to stay in.

“Uh, y-you guys can go back home if you want. I'm not gonna make you stay with me.” Yuya told them, although he looked sad that he couldn’t tell them to stay by his side. 

“Well, my Princess, I will follow you to the ends of the earth.” Yuri said lovingly.

“I would love to spend the rest of my days with you in my life.” Yugo then informed him.

“And I would give anything to stay with you.” Yuto affectionately said.

“You all love me and care for me, but…” Yuya looked guilty. “I can’t pick between you guys, I wouldn’t be able to give up two of you to love another more.”

“I guess I should have known you would pick one of us over the others..” Yugo started.

“But you are still our Princess, and we hope to forever be your Princes..” Yuri continued.

“So even if we have to share, as long as we can be with you, that will make us happy.” Yuto finished.

Zarc smiled, he had grown attached to the tomato haired boy, being with him so long, it would be difficult not to grow attached. He was happy that the others would care for him and look after him.

“Well..I would like to stay within standard dimension, but you guys must also have families and friends that care about you.” Yuya told them.

“I don’t have anyone, I was basically raise here at the Academy.” Yuri smirked.

“I only have Shun and Ruri. I think they will be happy without me and for all I know they may come to standard as well.” Yuto gently smiled.

“And the only person I have is Rin, she only hopes for me to be happy, she would support me going with you.” Yugo energetically informed Yuya.

“So then…you will all come to standard with me?” Yuya asked.

“Of course.” the three replied in sync.

Zarc asked all Yuzu’s counterparts where they wanted to stay and they had all agreed to go to standard, not because they had feeling towards each other, but because they had to watch over the boys they had grown up with. Shun had of course decided to stay with his best friend and sister so he also joined everyone in the standard dimension.

The man with Yuya’s face quickly broke every way people could travel between the dimensions and made sure to remove all traces of other ways to create one of these devices. He then used his power to take everyone to their chosen dimensions.

“I will not be able to stay within this would much longer, I have to go to the afterlife. So I would like for you four boys to keep the dimensions safe, in case something like this happens again.” Zarc started telling them.

“Of course we will keep it safe.” Yuya told him with a smile.

“Thank you. Now I can finally meet with Ray again.” The man told them, he was about to leave, but Yuya quickly stopped him.

“Uh, wait a second. I have been wondering something. You told me that I would be naturally drawn to my counterparts, right? So what about Yuzu, Rin, Ruri and Serena? Why don’t they seem to have that natural attraction?”

“Ray used the last of her power to allow for them to feel not much more than friends. Of course they can develop a deeper feeling towards each other, but I didn’t do it to you guys. I had to save some power and I decided that what happened between you four would happen, I have no right to stop it.” Zarc explained to the tomato haired boy.

“Oh.” Was all Yuya said.

“And I'm sorry, but I won’t be able to protect you by feeling pain towards those that don’t care for you. I really do apologise.”

“Ah, no, its fine. I think I can look out for myself!” Yuya sweat dropped.

“Okay, I really should go now. I hope one day we can meet in the afterlife or in a reincarnation.” With that Zarc disappeared.

“C’mon Yuya let’s go!” Yugo called to Yuya.

“I'm coming!” Yuya smiled and caught up with his counterparts.

“We were just talking about how Pinky here was crying, like who would have thought he was capable of doing that?” Yugo laughed, Yuya chuckled.

“I wasn’t crying, I got dust in my eye. I don’t cry.” Yuri told them turning frowning. Yuya laughed at this, causing Yuri to smile.

“So, We may need a place to stay. We may need to live with you for a bit.” Yuto told Yuya.

“Of course you guys and stay with me, mom will be thrilled. “Let’s go home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it…it feels so weird to have actually finished the main story. Keep an eye out for the next couple of chapters, they won’t be anything too big, they will probably be silly little fics.
> 
> Also I wanted to thank you all for staying with this fic for so long. I know I don’t update as much as you guys would have liked, but I really did try my best. I hope you guys are all happy with this ending. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and I will see you in another fic maybe.
> 
> Ba Bye
> 
> -Judai Kun 030


	16. OVA 1ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, I'm back with the OVA chapters :D . I will say…I'm going to miss writing the weird recaps and spoiler warnings. I think they were one of my favourite parts of this fic XD. Anyway, idk how many OVA chapters there will be, but we will find out soon right?:P Sorry this one took so long, very busy :(. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy :).

Yuya brought his new friends to his house.

“I'm home!” The tomato haired boy called out cheerfully. His mother came barrelling out, pulling him into a hug.

“My baby has returned!” She smiled.

“I have brought a few people who may need to stay with us.” Yuya told his mother. He indicated behind him, his mother’s eyes followed the direction he pointed.

“Oh my goodness, it’s a heap of Yuya’s.” She said, her eyes lighting up.

“IT’S NOT Yuya, I'm YUGO!” Yugo told her, he was kind of sick of being called by the tomato haired boys name.

“Hello ma’am, my name is Yuto.” The darker haired boy told her.

“And I'm Yuri.” The pink eyed boy smirked.

“Yuya I thought you told me to stop bringing strays home, now you have brought three boys home.” She joked.

“Well they needed somewhere to stay.” He told her. 

“Yes, our Princess would never leave his handsome Princes out in the cold.” Yuri ruffled Yuya’s hair.

“Princess?” Yoko asked.

“Uuuhhh, it’s just a something they call me.” The red eyed boy told his mother, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

A smirk comes to the woman’s face. “Okay ‘Princess’, I will prepare something to eat for your ‘Princes’.” Yuya’s blush became darker, while his counterparts laughed.

“C’mon guys, I’ll show you around.” The red eyed boy called the three boys attention. 

They followed him while he quickly told them where everything was, then they finally reach his room.

“Oh, Yuya, you got anything naughty you want to hide before we go in.” Yuri smirked.

“No, not really.” Yuya replied not fully understanding what the ‘naughty’ thins were that the pink haired boy was suggesting.

Yugo being excited to see his room quickly opened the door, and stepped inside, followed closely by Yuto.

They looked over the room. It was clean, pretty decent sized, Yuya has a desk, a bed and a few posters on his wall. But other than that, it didn’t really look like it was lived in. 

“Wow, I was kind of expecting a more extravagant room.” Yugo said.

“Well I don’t really like to stay in my room, it’s kinda lonely, so I tend to stay out of the house.” Yuya explained.

“Well I guess you won’t be lonely now.” Yuto gently smiled. Yuya’s face lit up.

“Yeah I guess that’s true. Anyway, I will pull out some futons for you guys to sleep on until we can get beds.”

“We are very grateful to you and your mother for helping us like this.” Yuto thanked the tomato haired boy.

“Well I wanted you guys to stay with me in the standard dimension, so I have to help you.”

“You’re so cute, thank you Yuya.” Yugo hugged the boy close.

“C-Cute? No I'm not.”

“Your adorable Yuya.” Yuri told him.

“Of course he is, he is my son.” Yoko stood in the doorway smiling at them. “The food is ready, head down and eat, you all look too skinny.” 

Yuri, Yugo and Yuto did as they were told and left the room, as Yuya was about to follow, his mother stops him.

“So, which one is your boyfriend?” She smirked evilly.

“W-What?! None of them!” Yuya’s shouted, his face as red as his hair.

“Leading them on. Maybe you’re trying to figure which one is the strongest.”

“N-NO, I’M N-NOT! WE’RE F-F-FRIENDS!”

“Uh huh, ‘friends’.” She turned to leave the room.” Oh well, at least they are all good looking. They are nearly as cute as my little boy~.”

“But we have the same face, so they are as cute as me.”

“Oh, so you admit they’re cute?”

“NO! I was just correcting you!” Yuya walked past his mother as he spoke to her. “I’m going to eat.”

“Yuya, what took you so long?” Yugo quickly questioned.

“I was just conversing with mom.” He replied.

“Was there something wrong?” Yuto then asked, noticing the blush fading from the boys cheeks.

“No, she was just speaking nonsense.”

They ate in silence, before Yuya set up their beds and allowed for them to sleep. The tomato haired boy was of course trying to sleep, much like his counterparts, but he couldn’t seem to. He continued to toss and turn, uncomfortable and unable to get into a good position. Yuto awakened to see Yuya shift. He waited a moment, then the boy moved again. Yuya sat up, sighing, he pulled his legs to his chest and hugged them.

Yuto also sat up, watching the boy. When Yuya saw the movement his eyes quickly darted to Yuto. Said boy stood up and walked to Yuya’s bed, sitting on the edge.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, I must have woken you up.” Yuya replied, faking a smile.

“What’s wrong?” Yuto gently asked. 

“It’s nothing really.”

“Yuya…” Yuto gave the boy a disapproving look.

“Well, it will probably sound silly.” Yuya told him, the look the eggplant haired boy gave him told him to continue. “Um, well I guess I feel kind of weird. After you left my body, I felt kinda empty. I got used to it, I was starting to feel normal again, but then Zarc left. It feels weird, nearly lonely.”

Yuya looks at Yuto’s face again, then fakes a laugh. “Yeah, like I said, it is silly. Don’t worry about it. I’ll try not to move around as much so I don’t wake you again.”

“Yuya, you know I care for you, so you should know that if there is something wrong, you can talk to me.” Yuto tells the boy.

“Yeah… sorry.”

The eggplant haired boy wraps his arms around Yuya, pulling him close. A surprised gasp coming from said boy. Yuto pulls him down to a lying position and continues to hold him.

“Sleep Yuya, we are here for you, so don’t feel like you’re alone.”

Yuya smiles. “Yeah, thanks Yuto.”

After a few moments the red eyed boy allowed for sleep to take him. The warmth of Yutos body made him feel safe.

When they awoke the following morning, Yuri was giggling at them.

“Look, prince Yuto is sleeping by our Princess. What naughty things could he have done.” The boys sadistic smile appeared on his face. 

“I didn’t do anything to him.” Yuto frowned.

“Oh! So you were thinking of taking Yuya’s innocence, the poor boy.” Yuri pulled Yuya closer to him in a protective hug. “Tell me if he does anything bad to you.”

“What do you mean by ‘take my innocence’.” Yuya asked confused.

Yuri gave a small laughed. “Well allow for me to tell you, you see..”

“DON’T RUIN HIM!” Yuto quickly cut him off. The pink haired boy pouted.

“Yeah, just let him figure it out himself.” Yugo agreed with Yuto.

“But guys, I don’t understand.” 

“I have an idea Yuya, let’s go have breakfast.” Yugo suggested, pulling the boy from Yuris grasp and taking him out of the room.

“He will find out one day.” Yuri told the grey eyed male.

“Yes, one day. But not today.” Yuto gave a small smile, shaking his head. “Anyway, lets follow them, before Yugo causes something to break.”

Yuri chuckled, but did as suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That should do for now. Hope you guys like this. It was just a bit of random, but there may be a couple more. So until them ba bye.


	17. OVA 2ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i honestly dont have a summary, cos i aint got a clue what i wrote, due to being half asleep and not having any plan for this story...BUT WHAT I CAN TELL YOU IS THAT THERE IS AN ARCADE 0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo, heres the second one of these. I honestly don’t know what this is going to be about, I'm making it up as I write XP. Enjoy.

Yuya had gotten home about a month ago. In that time he had gotten Yuto, Yugo and Yuri used to the area. They had been enrolled into a school, Yuya’s mother had helped them get to the standard education level of those whom are their age. Yuri and Yuto did have prior education, therefore quickly caught on to what they were doing. Yugo on the other hand, although he knew the basics, reading, writing, and simple math, he wasn’t quite as educated as his counterparts.

Yuya and his friends had shown them all around the city, so they could roam around as they pleased without getting lost. The tomato haired boys house was often filled, due to the others from different dimensions being there. Serena, Ruri and Rin were staying with Yuzu, whose father excitedly took them in happy to have his daughters lookalikes. Shun would switch between Yuya’s and Yuzu’s house to stay close to his sister and friend.

The counterparts of Yuya and Yuzu had all decided not to go to a duel school as they thought they had enough experience. Shun had been forced to teach at the duel school. Although he didn’t dislike teaching, he felt awkward interacting with kids.

The duel school had picked up popularity, due to it being the school in which Yuya went to. Parents wanted their kids to be taught by those who taught the saviour of dimensions. Due to Yuzu’s father not being the greatest of teachers, Shun and Yuya did a lot of the teaching.

After Yuya finished his class at the duel school, he would usually go home and hand out with Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. Though today, he didn’t feel like going home. He felt like he wanted to be alone. He felt like he needed to have a break from being around people, he needed to remove the fake smile from his face. Although he was happy being with them, something always felt off. He didn’t want to worry his friends by frowning, so he continued to grin.

The red eyed boy walk through the exit of the school, bidding the leaving student farewell as they did so to him. Continuing up the path which lead into the main part of town. When he reached his destination he entered without hesitation. 

The arcade was empty. Due to the duel school going late, by the time he got there, the rush of students at the after school time had left. He walked to a streetfighter game and started playing. He was winning several rounds. Yuya felt his mind stop thinking about the game and was day dreaming as he played. He was honestly bored of the game, there was no challenge in it for him.

Quickly finishing up his final round of the game he moved onto the next one, which he beat. So he continued through the games, only to find no appeal in them. 

“Hello M’lady. What’re you doing here?” A teasing voice asked from behind him, as they wrapped their arm around his waist.

Irritation. 

“Hey Yuri. I’m just playing a few games.” Yuya replied, pulling away from his embrace, turning to face him. 

“You don’t seem to be having fun, you wanna come home?” The pink haired boy asked, his usual smirk upon his face, he had his phone in his hand, quickly typing a text, then putting it away.

It burned, the irritation he felt burnt. He felt lonely, but he was welcoming it. It was like the emptiness he was feeling needed to be alone. Then Yuri came and disturbed it.

“Naw, I think I’ll stay a bit longer, but you can go ahead. I will see you there.” Yuya told him, forcing a smile.

Yuri smirk became a frown.

“Yuya.” Yuri began, voice filled with concern. Yuya was surprised that the other boy said his name instead of calling him ‘Princess’. He knew the other male was serious. “You know, it is getting late, we have been looking for you.”

“I know how to get home myself, you guy don’t have to escort me.” Yuya replied, accidentally letting some of his irritation through in his tone.

“We are making sure you’re okay, we know you haven’t been acting like yourself. Don’t think we will fall for a fake smile, we know what your real smile looks like.”

“Just let me do what I want. Why are you determined on irritating me?!” Yuya shouted at the other boy.

Yuri was taken aback, he wasn’t used to Yuya’s anger. The boy was usually calm and wouldn’t lash out at anyone. Yuya walked out of the arcade, followed closely by Yuri. He followed the path away from his house.

“Why are you following me?” Yuya asked the pink eyed boy.

“So you don’t get lost.” Yuri answered.

“I know my way around, probably better than you.” The tomato haired boy informed him.

“So you don’t get kidnapped.” Yuri responded.

“There are people everywhere, it would be difficult to get kidnapped without someone noticing.”

“Because I'm worried about you.”

“You don’t have to be worried about me.”

“I know, but I am.” Yuya stops and faces Yuri.

“Will you leave me alone?” 

“Nope.” A kind smile comes to the pink haired boys face. “Yuya, tell me what wrong.”

Yuya decided to ignore him and continues walking. Yuri walks up behind the boy and picks him up.

“Let me down!” Yuya begins to struggle in Yuri’s grip, causing him to chuckle.

“My cute little Princess is ignoring me. I'm so sad right now.” Yuri told him, as he walked into a park, Yuya slung over his shoulder. The red eyed boy had stopped struggling. “You are really skinny, you should eat more. This is why you a still a bit shorter than us.”

“I'm not short!” Yuya pouted.

“Small and cute.” Yuri placed the boy on a park bench and sat beside him. He saw the redness in his cheeks from the comment he had just made. “Tell me what is wrong.”

Sighing Yuya decided it would be best to tell him. “I don’t know, I just feel like I want to be alone. I feel lonely doing it, but I still feel as though I should be alone.”

“Well, I think you may find it is best to be around people, as you will become distant from those you love if you keep doing it.” Yuri gently told Yuya. He hears a sniffle, like the boy had started crying.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” Yuri quickly pulls Yuya into a hug.

“It’s okay, you have reasons. You have been lonely and are distancing yourself. Maybe we were giving you enough love, so you stayed away to get our attention.”

“N-no!” Yuya blushed, as he wiped away tears.

“So adorable, I’ll give you as much love as you need.” Yuri kisses the tomato haired boy, making his blush the same shade as his hair. “Do you still feel like you want to be alone?”

“Not really.”

“Good!” Yuri’s smirk came to his face, as he pounced on Yuya and began to tickle him. Yuya was surprised, as his laughter filled the area.

“Y-yuri! Stop!” The boy laughed. On command, the pink hair did as he was asked. Yuya’s smile had yet to leave his face.

“You look so beautiful with a genuine smile.” Yuri told him lovingly. “Fake smiles just don’t suit you.”

“Thanks.” The red eyed male mumbled. “Let’s go home.” 

Yuri grabbed his hand and began pulling him.

“Dinner should be ready.” Yuri sang as they moved towards Yuya’s house.

“Wait, didn’t you say the others were looking for me?” Yuya remembered him saying they had been trying to find him.

“I texted them when I found you, they probably went home already.”

“Princess!” They heard someone call over the engine of his motorbike.

“Yugo? I told you to go home, I found him.” Yuri told him irritably.

“I know, but it would be better if he didn’t have to walk all the way back, so imma give him a ride.”

“You are dangerous, no way in hell am I letting him on a motorbike with you driving.”

“Let Yuya decide!”

“Well, your driving can be a bit scary.” Yuya informed him.

Yuto walked out of a convenience store and saw them, so he joined them. Yugo and Yuri continued arguing and didn’t notice the eggplant haired boy join them.

“Hey.” He greeted Yuya.

“Yo, what are you doing out. Didn’t you get Yuri’s text?”

“I did, your mother just asked me to get some ice-cream for dessert.”

Yuya’s eyes lit up. “Ice Cream? Yay!”

Yuto locked armed with Yuya, giving him a peck on the cheek, then they started walking.

“See you guys at home.” Yuya called out to the arguing pair, who stopped and looked up to see their Princess being taken away.

“WHAAAT!? Yuto?” Yugo cried out, only to be ignored.

Yuri smiled watching the tomato haired boy happily chat with Yuya. “He’s back to normal.”

“Yeah.” Yugo agreed with a gentle smile.

“C’mon, we’ll get left behind.” Yuri told Yugo before running to catch up. He hooks his arm through Yuya’s free arm, then begins baiting Yuto to start an argument over Yuya’s love for them.

Yuya laughed at this, making the boys smile.

Dinner was good and dessert was better.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo, this turned out a lot different from what I was thinking would happen. Literally the only plan I had for this was that Yuya would go to an arcade XD. Anyway, there will only be 1 or 2 more of these chapters.
> 
> BA BYE 0W0


End file.
